My Pretty Little Sunflower
by waterrain
Summary: AU All Human. Alfred Jones ten years old made a Facebook account with the name Kansas Sunflower. Ivan Braginski seventeen years old is the head of a Mafia in Russia and he has Alfred brought to Russia. Time stops for no one. Alfred & Ivan become older.
1. Prolog

**_I do not own Axis Powers Hetalia. Please Review and Thank You. This Fanfic is Rated M for Mature. _**

**_My Pretty Little Sunflower_**

**_By waterrain_**

**Characters**

**Alfred Jones a ten year old American and he was born in Kansas, but he moved to Alaska with his father at the age of eight years old. Alfred's twin brother Matthew and their mother stayed to stay in Kansas. Alfred's and Mathew's parents had a divorce. **

**Ivan** **Braginski a seventeen year old Russian and he was born in Moscow, Russia. He lives alone in a big empty house that he inherited from his father and the violet eyed Russian also inherited money from his father. His younger sister and older sister had been killed five years ago in a car accident by someone that was on drugs. His mother had overdosed on pills three years ago and his father died of alcohol poisoning last year. Ivan Braginski since his Father's death has been the head of the most powerful mafia in Russia.**

_Situation _

_Alfred Jones decided to lie on Facebook and claimed to be thirteen years age, but in reality he just turned ten yesterday. He posted up photo's of himself, wrote blogs about his daily life, and all sorts of other stuff. The American boy didn't send out any friend requests nor did he receive any friend requests._

_Ivan Braginski was looking up the word sunflower on facebook and clicked on Kansas Sunflower. He clicked on photos and then he blinked his violet eyes for there were countless photos of a boy. A boy with blonde hair, blue eyes, and having a bright smile that made Ivan smile to himself for it looked so very innocent. To the violet eyed Russian it was rather interesting and he went on to look through each photo for the boy reminded him of a pretty little sunflower. Ivan read the blog, found out the boy is named Alfred Freedom Jones, and easily found the exact location of said boy._

**Prolog**

Alfred was sitting outside with a large jacket on watching the snow briefly before rushing out and attempting to make a snowman. He didn't think about how much he misses his mother and his twin brother or on how much his father was away from home for the blue eyed boy just focused on building a snowman.

"I'll name you Mister Snowman Hero." Alfred said cheerfully and he decided to go back inside to login onto his facebook account to write more on his blog. He knew about the whole you have to be thirteen and older to have a facebook account, but it is not his fault he has about three years to go before he turns thirteen years old.

"Besides it is not like anything will happen to me or anything because of some social website. I do not have any friends and no one has sent me a friend request." Alfred commented to himself and he happily wrote down everything he had did today. The American boy had no idea that someone was reading his blog and looking at his photos while planning to have a few of his mafia members go collect Alfred Freedom Jones from Alaska and have them bring the boy to him in Russia.

"I'll have them bring my pretty little sunflower to me, da." Ivan said to himself while smiling and he looked at the latest photos. "He is like a little sunflower and I wish to have him."

Ivan picked up his cell phone and made some calls to make it where Alfred Freedom Jones will be brought to him untouched.

**_Please Review and Thank You._**


	2. Blog

**_I do not own Axis Powers Hetalia. Please Review and Thank You. _**

**_Warning In This Chapter Child Neglect._**

**_My Pretty Little Sunflower_**

**_By waterrain_**

"Hi, Mom. I'm doing alright and last night dad helped with the cooking. I miss you and Mattie, but at least I can talk to you and stuff." Alfred said cheerfully to his Mother on the home phone for he has no cell phone and his father promised to give him one on his fourteenth birthday. He talked with his Mother for fifteen minutes and then he talked with his twin brother for fifteen minutes. Alfred Jones decided to stay up to greet his father which he did every other night and he received the same simple wave each time in greeting.

"Hi, Alfred. I have told you over and over again do not stay up to greet me." Alfred's father commented firmly and his arms were crossed.

",But this is the only time I get to see you." Alfred told him and he was looking up at his father with big blue eyes. "I just wanted to see you and stuff. You are hardly even here, dad."

"Have you told anyone that I have been leaving you home alone without anyone with you?" Alfred's father asked calmly and he looked down at his smiling son.

"No because I don't want to be taken away." Alfred replied honestly, he was given a pat on the head, and that was all that the America boy received from him. There was no hug and there was no kiss on the cheek. Alfred decided to give his father a hug, but like always did not receive a hug back from him.

"What have I told you, Alfred? Boys do not get hugs from their fathers. I have told you time and time again." Alfred's father told him bluntly and he added. "My father never gave me a hug and look how I turned out. I believe I turned out pretty good."

"What if I wore a dress like a girl? Would you hug me?" Alfred asked curiously and he has not been given a single hug ever since the move to Alaska. Alfred's Mother had always given him hugs and kisses on the cheek. Alfred's twin brother had always given him hugs and kisses on the cheek. However his mother and twin brother are in Kansas not with him in Alaska.

"No and no son of mine will ever cross-dress. I will give you a pat on the head, but I will not ever hug you or hug you back." Alfred's father told him firmly and he glanced down to see Alfred's blue eyes filled with tears. "And I have told you several times before that boys do not ever cry. So stop those tears and get to bed already, Alfred. You are ten years old. Alfred in eight months you will be eleven."

Alfred silently nodded and he walked away to his bedroom with a heavy heart. The blue eyed boy locked his door, he walked over to his laptop, and decided to login into facebook. Alfred wiped away his own tears and started to type on his blog.

**_Once again I decided to wait up for my father, but he scolded me about staying up to wait for him. I just wanted to see my father for night time is the only time I get to see him. Once again He says boys don't cry and that father's do not give hugs to their sons. _**

**_I miss my Mother and my Twin Brother. I miss their hugs that were so warm. I miss them a lot, but I don't want to make them worry about me. _**

**_So I tell them things like 'Dad took me on a fishing trip last week', 'Dad and I made pizza together last night', and so on. It is not really a lie since I pretend that my father is there with me and stuff._**

**_Anyway, My father doesn't hit me or anything like that at all. _**

**_He is just not around that much at all. He pays the bills, makes sure there is plenty of food, and each year buys me some new outfits. _****_I have shelter, food, internet, plenty of books, video games, a few game systems, TV, and a bedroom with a large bed to sleep in. The only way to get a hug is to hug myself. Sometimes I feel lonely, but I try not to think too much and I keep on hoping that maybe tomorrow night I might get a hug._**

**_-Alfred Freedom Jones-_**

The American boy signed off, he placed his right cheek onto the fluffy pillow, and he hugged the soft white bear that his twin brother had given to him before the move to Alaska. Alfred closed his blue eyes and drifted to sleep dreaming of before his parents had divorced. How his Mother and Father along with him and Matthew had picnics by the beautiful sunflowers.

Alfred misses his life back in Kansas, but there was no way to go back there and his father doesn't want to go Kansas. The American boy does his best to smile, think positively, and make the best out of things. Alfred believes there is always a silver lining and a person should always have hope for a better tomorrow. You never know what tomorrow will bring and the blonde haired boy has no idea that he will be kidnapped in the afternoon along with being brought to Russia.

**_Please Review and Thank You._**


	3. Questions

**_I do not own Axis Powers Hetalia. Please Review and Thank You. Warning Mention of Child Abuse. _**

**_My Pretty Little Sunflower_**

**_By waterrain_**

Ivan Braginski was looking at the three men that will be picking up Alfred Jones from Alaska and he held a pipe in his right hand.

"Any questions?" Ivan asked calmly as he tilted his head to the side while smiling.

"Are you planning to do what your father General Winter did to you onto the child?" One of the men asked curiously to the violet eyed seventeen year old male. The two men looked at the man that asked such a question like he was a complete idiot and they noticed that Ivan's was shaking.

Ivan smashed the man that asked him that question with his pipe on the head while smiling innocently and giggling to himself. The two men watched silently and felt no pity towards the man that their Boss was currently beating up violently with a pipe.

The members knew about what General Winter had done to his own son and they knew it had started when Ivan had turned seven years old. The Emotional, Physical, and Sexual abuse lasted for nine years. General Winter neglected his two daughters. Ivan's younger and older sister were killed in a car accident five years ago.

Ivan at the age of sixteen years had injected several needles full of Vodka into his father's body when his father had been passed out drunk, but afterwards thought his father had naturally overdosed on alcohol and didn't know he was the one to kill his father by injecting a lot of alcohol into his system.

Ivan's Mother in truth three years ago had been forced fed pills by Ivan's Father for she had found out the truth of what her husband has done and wanted to take Ivan far away from Russia.

"No more questions, correct?" Ivan asked the two men and he glanced down at his pipe that had red stuff covering it. "I wonder how did this happen? Oh well you two go collect my pretty little sunflower, da."

"Yes, Boss." The two men stated to him and they walked away to collect Alfred Jones. Ivan sat down on the sofa, he picked up a book, and started to read while humming softly.

After an hour the seventeen year old Russian fell asleep and silent tears fell down his cheeks as some part of him recalled the abuse his father did to him for a grand total of nine years. The Emotional, Physical, and Sexual abuse that started when he was seven years old. While Ivan was sleeping that was when one of his mafia members picked up the dead body and dragged it outside to be burned.

An hour later Ivan woke up and his right hand felt his wet cheeks. He wondered briefly to himself 'Why are my cheeks damp', but then figured it was just sweat and went to the bathroom to wash his face. Ivan's mind purposely blocked out his Father's abuse and created false memories, but in his sleep he recalls the truth. However when Ivan wakes up he can't recall and sometimes he tries to remember his dreams, but he gets a headache when he tries to recall them.

"I wonder why the room smells odd? It smells like cleaning stuff." Ivan said out loud and he shrugged his shoulders. "Oh, Well. I feel a bit hungry."

**_Please Review and Thank You._**


	4. Smuggled

**_I do not own Axis Powers Hetalia. Please Review and Thank You to those who have reviewed. I checked to see how many have added my FanFic to their Alert and so far 25 people have alerted My Pretty Little Sunflower. _**

**_Warning Implied Attempt at Suicide. _**

**_My Pretty Little Sunflower_**

**_By waterrain_**

Alfred Jones was smuggled into Russia by two of Ivan's mafia members and the American boy was still unconscious. They walked inside of Ivan's large home, one of the men carried Alfred like a sack of potatoes, and they were about to announce their success in collecting the boy. However they noticed Ivan Braginski's right wrist was bleeding and his violet eyes looked at the wound curiously.

"I must have cut myself by mistake when chopping up the vegetables. The blood is on the knife and my vegetables are all cut up, but why is there no blood on them? I can't recall what had happened." Ivan muttered to himself and he washed his right wrist. Afterwards he wrapped it up and then noticed his two men along with one of them having Alfred Jones.

"Oh, You have my pretty little sunflower." Ivan said cheerfully and he walked over to them. "How much longer will he sleep?"

"Boss, He will wake up in about two hours." One of the men told the violet eyed male calmly and Ivan took Alfred from the other man's arms.

"Boss, How is your wrist?" The other man asked Ivan and he noticed those violet eyes blinked in confusion.

"My wrist is okay and it doesn't hurt. You two can leave, da." Ivan replied calmly and he looked down at his pretty little sunflower while smiling to himself. The two men walked out of the large house and tried not to worry about their Boss Ivan, but it was a bit difficult and they decided not to tell the other members about Ivan cutting his right wrist.

Ivan placed Alfred Jones on top of the dining room table which has not been used for about a year, but the violet eyed male cleaned the table with cleaning products once in the morning and once at night despite not using the dining room table. Ivan doesn't recall cleaning the table at night or on how tears fell down his cheeks while he cleaned it.

He turned on the lights and looked at his pretty little sunflower laying on the table sleeping so peacefully.

**_Please Review and Thank You._**


	5. Thoughts

**_I do not own Axis Powers Hetalia. Please Review and Thank You to those who have reviewed. Do not worry for Ivan is not going to die. At times Alfred's Father will be referred to as Mister Jones. _**

**_My Pretty Little Sunflower_**

**_By waterrain_**

Mister Jones arrived home at midnight, he used his key to open the door, and walked inside. He had been thinking all day today about what he had told his son last night and tried to tell himself that he had not been that harsh to his son.

He overheard two of his Co-Workings talking on how children that are not given enough affection at times turn to the internet and sometimes put too much of about themselves on social networks. Mister Jones on his drive back home heard on the radio about children running away from home and kidnappings. He was positive that his son would not run away from home and also felt sure that Alfred wouldn't be kidnapped for his son always locks doors along with windows.

"I'm sure my son is safe and sound in his bed like always." He said to himself and walked to Alfred's bedroom door. Alfred Father noticed the door was not locked, he quietly opened the door, and walked inside silently so he wouldn't disturb his son. Alfred's Father went to Alfred's bed and noticed that his son was not in bed. He walked back to turn on the light, Alfred's Father checked the whole entire bedroom, and looked under the bed.

"He is not in his bedroom." Alfred's Father said to himself and he walked out to go check through-out the house to find his son. He looked everywhere inside of the house for Alfred and then went outside with a flash light to see if his son was hiding inside a bush or up a tree or somewhere. While he was looking for Alfred with his heart racing that was when he actually thought about on how he treated his son the last two years.

Alfred's Father silently cursed himself for his words and actions towards Alfred. He had not given his son a single hug in the last two years and now that he actually thought it he really should be the one giving hugs since Alfred's Mother is not here. He figured that more than likely Alfred would try to go to Kansas to see his Mother and Twin Brother.

"I will check and see if he looked up directions to get to Kansas on his laptop." Mister Jones commented to himself and he walked inside heading for Alfred's bedroom. He turned on the lights, walked inside, and went to Alfred's laptop.

Mister Jones calmly opened the laptop and his eyes went wide for Alfred has a Facebook account. Alfred's Father noticed that his son had put a lot of information on Facebook and to be honest his heart stopped for a moment. What if his son had been kidnapped by someone? What if his son agreed to meet up with someone? He closed his eyes briefly and then reopened them.

Alfred's Father noticed that his son has no friends on FaceBook and that no one requested to be Alfred's friend. If only his son had not given away so much information about himself. Why did Alfred even make a FaceBook account? He is not thirteen years old and Alfred's father silently cursed himself for not paying more attention to his son.

"Maybe Alfred ran away and he will be back in the morning." Alfred's Father said to himself and he closed Alfred's laptop. He tried not to think about what if his son decided to hitchhike and there are some bad people in the world that might take advantage of a child. He tried not to think about what if someone kidnapped his son and did something to him. He decided to wait until the morning before calling 9-1-1.

Alfred's Father stayed inside of Alfred's bedroom, he was sitting down on the bed, and reflected on his treatment of his son over the last two years.

**_Please Review and Thank You._**


	6. Touch

**_I do not own Axis Powers Hetalia. Please Review and Thank You to those who have reviewed. Reviews are my Fuel. So far 34 people have alerted My Pretty Little Sunflower. _**

**_Warning Poking and Touching of a kid._**

**_My Pretty Little Sunflower_**

**_By waterrain_**

Ivan Braginski gently poked Alfred Jone's small nose before poking the boy's right cheek softly with his right index finger and briefly thought to himself that that cheek feels like a marshmallow. The violet eyed Russian decided to feel his own cheek, but couldn't tell if it was soft or not.

He poked Alfred's slightly parted lips with his right index finger and decided to push the boy's lower lip down to see the teeth. He recalled a photo of the American boy smiling so widely that all of his teeth showed and they were white.

"I wonder if I ever smiled that widely when I was younger." Ivan said softly to himself and he gently petted Alfred's blonde hair for a minute. "Your hair reminds me of sunflowers. The beautiful yellow petals, da."

The Russian tilted the boy's head carefully to the right and brushed the hair upwards to see Alfred's ear. He noticed the American boy's ear is small, Ivan moved his hand away, and his hand traveled down to Alfred's neck.

His grip was loose not tight around the boy's neck and he blinked his violet eyes curiously for his hand was able to grip that small neck so easily. Ivan decided to move his hand down to the edge of Alfred's shirt, he slowly pulled up the boy's superman shirt, and afterwards folded up the shirt neatly.

The violet eyed Russian unbuttoned, unzipped, and pulled down Alfred's blue jeans. He noticed the blonde haired boy wore boxers and written all around was 'I'm A Hero'. Ivan folded up Alfred's blue jeans and set them under the superman shirt.

"I have not ever seen boxers with the words I'm A Hero." Ivan commented to himself as he looked at the boxers, but moved his gaze to Alfred's chest. He noticed the two small pink nipples that appeared to be cold, innie belly button, and Ivan placed his right hand on the boy's heart. He could feel Alfred's stable heart beat and then moved his hand down to the 'I'm A Hero' boxers.

Ivan pulled down the boxers along with pulling them off and folding Alfred's boxers up neatly. He set them on top of the superman shirt.

"I wonder if mine was small like that when I was younger?" Ivan asked quietly as he looked at Alfred's lower region and decided place a soft hand over it. "My hand can cover it so easily."

The violet eyed Russian after a moment moved his hand away and he decided to put the 'I'm A Hero' boxers, blue jeans, and superman shirt back on Alfred Jones. He noticed that the boy was slowly starting to wake up and that was when those violet eyes suddenly darkened. He wrapped a blind fold over Alfred's eyes and gripped his wrists together firmly. The blonde haired boy was still laying on the dining room table.

"I can't see." Alfred said in a panicked voice and he heard a chuckle that didn't sound friendly at all.

"You are blindfolded, da." The seventeen year old with violet eyes commented in a chilling voice, his violet eyes still dark, and he has a bruising grip on the boy's wrists. Alfred cried out in pain and his heart is racing for what on earth is going on.

**_Please Review and Thank You._**


	7. Lies

**_I do not own Axis Powers Hetalia. Please Review and Thank You to those who have reviewed. Warning Child Abuse. Ivan's Father will mainly be called General Winter. _**

**_My Pretty Little Sunflower_**

**_By waterrain_**

"Your Father sold you to me and he needed the money. Your Father doesn't care about you for he does not give you hugs or kisses on the cheek. My name is Ivan and I had bought you from your Father." Ivan said to the trembling blonde haired boy and he kissed Alfred's tear stained cheeks. "I will treat you kindly my pretty little sunflower."

"I want to go to Kansas." Alfred managed to say and he hiccupped.

"Your mother and twin know that you would be sold, but they didn't tell you. They kept you in the dark." Ivan whispered coldly into the boy's right ear. "If you disobey or try to run away from me. I will punish you and pluck your lovely petals. Do you understand?"

Of course Ivan was lying about the whole your father sold you and your mother along with your twin knew about it. He also lied about plucking out Alfred's hair for Ivan wouldn't be able to for the boy's hair reminds him of a pretty sunflower.

"I understand." Alfred said to him and he noticed that he had wet himself.

"You need a bath for your jeans appear to be wet for some reason." Ivan commented cheerfully and he picked the boy into his arms with ease.

When Ivan Braginski had been two months away from turning sixteen when he found two sunflower seeds and made a choice to plant them in a single pot that was full of dirt. His father General Winter despises sunflowers so he couldn't plant them outside or out in the open. Ivan decided to put the pot inside of his old bedroom for his father wouldn't look in there.

Ivan managed to find a special light for his sunflower seeds would need light in order to grow. He made sure to water them every day when General Winter was away. Ivan had been happy when his sunflowers first came up and it had been wonderful. The violet eyed teen smiled softly at the sight and couldn't wait for them to bloom.

It was on the day that Ivan turned sixteen when his two sunflowers were about a day from being in full bloom. However on that day General Winter discovered the sunflowers inside of Ivan's old bedroom closet. He yanked the sunflowers from the pot and smiled coldly for his son dared to grow those sunflowers.

General Winter plucked a couple of petals off when Ivan walked inside to check up on his pretty sunflowers. Violet eyes were wide in horror for the sunflowers he had taken care of with such love and affection were being destroyed before his eyes.

"Don't hurt them! They did nothing to you! Stop ripping their pretty petals off! Leave them alone!" Ivan cried out loudly and he was roughly kicked by his father.

"They are innocent and beautiful! They were so close to blooming completely!" Ivan screamed as he got back up, his body was shaking, fists clenched, and tears running down his flushed cheeks. General Winter kicked him even harder again and again. Ivan was on the floor and he hiccupped.

"Leave my pretty sunflowers alone!" Ivan cried out as he got up again and ignored the pain on his side. "They did nothing to you! It is my fault! Punish me not my innocent sunflowers! Just stop hurting them!"

General Winter dropped the two sunflowers onto the floor and crushed them. He grabbed Ivan while smiling coldly and shoved him down to the floor by the destroyed sunflowers. General Winter had his right hand tightly around Ivan's throat.

"You know I hate sunflowers. I find and burn your beloved drawings of them every single day." Ivan's Father said in a chilling voice and his grip tightened.

"These ones were alive and there was two of them." Ivan gasped out and his throat was released. General Winter stood up, kicked his son on the side nine times, and he looked down at him.

"You will sleep here tonight in your old bedroom." General Winter told him before walking away and closing the door with a slam. Ivan struggled to sit up, he reached for his sunflowers, and held them close to his body.

"My poor pretty sunflowers. He hates you for being so beautiful." Ivan whispered softly and he held the pieces of his flowers in his arms. "You were so close to being in full bloom and being at your most amazing stage. Your petals are gone and you have been crushed, but I still love you with all my heart."

Silent tears fell from those violet eyes and went onto the sunflowers. He muttered to them that at least you were not burned and turned into ashes along with saying I'll bury you two when he is gone. Ivan's violet eyes became dark and cold as he clung to his destroyed flowers.

"I will never forgive him. I will kill him and he won't ever hurt anyone again." Ivan whispered in a chilling voice and he smiled darkly to himself. "He will die tonight from overdose on alcohol."

When it was night time Ivan silently buried his flowers outside, he found some needles under the sink, and got two bottles of Vodka from the cabinet. He found his father passed out and carefully started to inject Vodka into General Winter's arms.

Ivan recalled how beautiful and innocent his sunflowers were before General Winter plucked their petals one by one. How his father defiled the sunflowers by ripping them off so cruelly. Before the sunflowers were tossed to the floor and crushed beneath his father's boot.

"You will never hurt me or my pretty little sunflowers." Ivan said to himself as he grabbed General Winter's wrist and didn't feel a pulse. Ivan stood up smiling for his father is dead and can no longer hurt anyone or anything ever again.

After five minutes his brain blocked the memory of him killing his Father and in the morning found out his Father died from overdose on alcohol. Ivan was surprised and confused by the fact his father is dead. He received the house, money, and everything else. Ivan became the Boss of a powerful mafia and his memory's about the past were blurred or completely blocked.

In the present time Ivan set Alfred down on the bathroom counter and told him to stay. The violet eyed male turned on the water, he dumped in some bath salts, and some bubble stuff. He had no idea that Alfred was frightened and didn't notice that the boy was blind folded.

"The bath tub is filled. You can get off the counter." Ivan said calmly and he noticed that for some reason Alfred wore a blindfold, but he didn't comment and he walked over to him. Ivan gently grabbed his hand and he silently wondered what happened to the boy's wrists for they are bruised.

"The bath tub is in front of you now." Ivan commented cheerfully and he waited patiently for the blonde haired boy to get in.

**Please Review and Thank You.**


	8. Bath

**_I do not own Axis Powers Hetalia. Please Review and Thank You to those who have reviewed._**

**_My Pretty Little Sunflower_**

**_By waterrain_**

'I have to take off my clothing since I'm going to have a bath.' Alfred mentally thought and with his slightly trembling hands started to lift up his superman shirt, but he was stopped by a soft hand.

"What are you doing?" Ivan asked in a confused voice and he blinked his violet eyes.

"Taking off my outfit since I will be having a bath." Alfred replied honestly and he couldn't see anything for he is still blindfolded.

"I want you to have your clothing on so it all can be washed. I should have explained it better to you, da." Ivan said cheerfully and he watched as the boy went into the bathtub. The Russian pulled out some rubber ducky's from under the sink, he walked over to the bathtub, and looked at Alfred. Ivan placed the rubber ducky's carefully into the bathtub.

"I will be taking a bath too. The bathtub is large and it would be wasteful for only one to take a bath." Ivan commented softly and he decided to take off his scarf before getting into the bathtub. He removed the blindfold from Alfred's eyes, the boy slowly opened his eyes, and a bit afraid of what he might see if he opened his eyes.

Alfred's blue eyes were wide as he stared at the violet eyed males neck.

**Please Review and Thank You.**


	9. Neck

**_I do not own Axis Powers Hetalia. Please Review and Thank You to those who have reviewed. Warning Child Abuse. _**

**_My Pretty Little Sunflower_**

**_By waterrain_**

Alfred Jones couldn't stop staring at Ivan's neck and to be honest he has not ever seen anything like that on anyone's neck. Thin scars littered around the Russian's neck, the scars mainly located on the middle and on the lower part of his neck. The boy tried to count the thin scars, but there were too many for him to count. The scars on Ivan's neck stood out and Alfred was curious about them.

'He has a lot of tiny scars on his neck. I wonder how did he get them? I wonder how long ago? Did someone do that to him or did he do that to himself.' Alfred wondered to himself and with the curiosity that most children have at times caused the boy to touch the Russian's neck.

If Alfred had been older than Ivan and touched the Russian's neck. The violet eyed male would have automatically reacted and would have choked Alfred to death, but the boy is younger than him and so Ivan did nothing expect wonder what Alfred was doing.

The blue eyed boy had used the palm of his hand and placed it flat over the front part of Ivan's neck.

"What are you doing?" Ivan asked curiously and he was confused by the boy's action.

"Did it hurt? Does it still hurt?" Alfred asked him and he looked at the Russian. "It looks really painful."

"What do you mean by that question my little sunflower?" Ivan asked in a confused voice to Alfred and he blinked his violet eyes. "What looks painful?"

"What happened to your neck? Did someone hurt you or-" Alfred trailed off for he noticed those violet eyes suddenly looked empty and as if the violet eyed male was lost in thought.

Ivan's Father had been the one to give Ivan the scars on his neck. He placed a black-handle knife over the stovetop and after a minute begun to make small cuts on Ivan's neck, but made sure not to cut a vein or to cut too deep. The knife was hot, sharp, and painful. Ivan was biting his lip and tried to keep from making a single sound.

"If you wish for me to stop, Ivan. I would stop, but in return I will cut and scar your sisters necks instead of your neck." General Winter said in a chilling voice and Ivan was biting down hard on his lips to keep from whimpering for it was painful.

"My neck not my sister's neck." Ivan managed to say, his violet eyes closed tightly, and tears silently fell. "Do not stop, Father. I do not want their necks to be harmed."

General Winter smiled coldly and started again with placing small cuts around his son's neck. Ivan would do anything to protect his sisters from their Father and he would be strong for them. He would be strong for his sisters.

"I will be doing this once every week. Of course if it becomes too much then I will cut your sisters neck instead of your neck." Ivan's Father informed him and Ivan had been nine when his Father first decided to litter his neck with thin cuts that would scar. This happened once a week until Ivan turned sixteen years old.

In the present time Alfred moved his hand away from Ivan's neck and watched as tears slowly fell from violet eyes. The boy could only watch for he had no idea what to do at all.

"My Father." Ivan whispered so quietly and softly that the boy almost couldn't hear him. Afterwards he blinked his violet eyes, placed a hand on his damp cheek, and wondered what caused his cheeks to be wet.

'Must have been from the water in the bathtub.' Ivan thought calmly and he looked at Alfred for a moment before glancing at the yellow rubber duckies that were floating.

"You can play with the rubber ducky's." Ivan said cheerfully as he wiped his cheeks and then placed a rubber ducky onto the boy's right hand. "They won't hurt you."

Alfred nodded at him and silently wondered what kind of parent would hurt their own child. He glanced at Ivan's neck again, those scars looked painful, and it must have hurt a lot. The boy played with the rubber ducky and Ivan watched him while smiling softly.

**Please Review and Thank You.**


	10. Back

**_I do not own Axis Powers Hetalia. Please Review and Thank You to those who have reviewed. Reviews are my Fuel. _****_If you are from another country and can't type in English that's okay for I can always use Google to translate it into English._**

**_My Pretty Little Sunflower_**

**_By waterrain_**

After a while Ivan decided to drain the bathtub and he turned on the shower head so that they could rinse off. He turned off the water, stepped out of the tub, and handed the boy two large towels. Ivan walked away and stripped off his shirt to wring it out over the sink. He didn't notice how the boy's blue eyes went wide in horror at the sight of the various scars on Ivan's back.

Alfred had to cover his mouth to keep a gasp from escaping from his lips and he couldn't look away from the thin scars that almost covered Ivan's entire back. The Russian turned around to put his shirt back on, the boy noticed there were no scars on Ivan's chest, and he felt relieved that there was not a single scar.

'I wonder what happened to his back, but I don't think it would be a good idea to ask him right now.' Alfred thought for he recalled how lifeless and empty Ivan's became at his question about what happened to his neck.

"We are going to my bedroom." Ivan said cheerfully as he gently held the boy's hand and didn't know that Alfred was silently panicking at the mention of bedroom. It was not a long walk to Ivan's bedroom. Alfred placed down the towels on Ivan's bed, he sat on top of them, and wondered what the violet eyed male was going to do.

The Russian paid no mind to the boy, he was focused on stripping off his own wet outfit, and drying off his body.

Alfred watched Ivan strip while gripping the towel nervously. Ivan dried himself off, wrapped a scarf around his neck, and put on a clean pair of underwear with sunflowers on them. He put on a white shirt and black jeans.

Ivan was tempted to put on a long coat, but he silently tried to resist for the house was not cold. Yet sometimes he felt so cold despite having the heater on and in the end decided to wear the long black coat. Besides he felt more comfortable having a coat on.

Alfred sneezed and that was when Ivan realized that the boy was still wearing a wet outfit. He thought about if there was anything in Alfred's size around the house and after a moment he recalled his old bedroom.

"Follow me, da. I know in my old bedroom there should be something in your size." Ivan commented to him and he held Alfred's hand. "My old bedroom has not been in use for about four years. So it will be dusty, da."

**Please Review and Thank You.**


	11. Old Bedroom

**_I do not own Axis Powers Hetalia. Please Review and Thank You to those who have reviewed. Reviews are my Fuel._**

**_My Pretty Little Sunflower_**

**_By waterrain_**

Ivan unlocked his old bedroom door with a slender silver key, he held Alfred's hand with one hand, and used the other hand to gently push open the door. It was dark and neither one could see anything, but the violet eyed male felt around briefly for the light switch and the ability to see was a relief for a moment. The boy's blue eyes went wide in horror, but Ivan didn't notice at all.

"You can look around my old bedroom while I find an outfit for you." Ivan commented cheerfully and he walked towards the closet. Alfred was glancing around the room with wide eyes and to be honest he didn't mind the dust, but the thing that disturbed him was the fact there was countless bloodstains on the walls and carpeting.

"How come there is so much dried blood?" Alfred asked himself quietly as he carefully walked, avoiding the blood that was stained on the carpet, and managed to get to the bed. He noticed that the blanket was covered in dust and pulled it back. The boy gasped loudly, but Ivan was not paying attention for he was staring with lifeless violet eyes inside of the closet that he had just opened up and memories were flooding his mind.

"So much dried blood." Alfred commented softly and noticed that there was a message that had been written in blood, but he didn't understand for the words were not in English. If he knew Russian than the boy would have known that written with blood was the words 'I Can't Be Saved'.

Alfred shivered for this bedroom reminded him of something one would find in a horror film and he wondered what had happened inside of this room, but to be honest the boy was frightened and he decided to crawl underneath the bed. He felt something under his back, pulled out the object from behind his back, and it felt like a flashlight. Alfred decided to see if it still works and he was able to see.

The boy looked above him and there were drawings of sunflowers in different colors. What got Alfred's attention the most were a few sentences that were written in English and it was in a child's handwriting. There were other sentences, but he didn't understand them for it was written in Russian. Alfred silently read the sentences that were written in English.

**_Please Just Someone Save Me from Him. I don't care if that someone is a hero or not, but please save me from Him. -Ivan B_**

**_Can Anyone Help Me? If you can't help me than that is okay if you can take my sisters and take good care of them.- Ivan B_**

**_Please Do Not Save Or Help Me. He'll kill anyone that tries to help me. - Ivan B_**

**_I Can't Be Saved and I'm completely worthless.- Ivan B_**

'This is Ivan's old bedroom.' Alfred thought to himself and he turned off the flashlight letting the words along with drawings of sunflowers be unseen by his eyes again, but to be honest those sentences really got to him. The boy wondered if those words were written by Ivan when Ivan was a child or not.

"What is Ivan's last name? Does it start with a B?" Alfred asked himself quietly and to be honest he has always wanted to a hero to someone. He had thought that maybe he would be able to help in some way. The boy heard hiccupping sounds along with deep breathing, gasps, and sobbing. Alfred crawled from under the bed and he swiftly went towards the source of the sounds which were coming from Ivan.

The boy noticed that tears were falling from violet eyes, Ivan was holding himself, and he was on his knees looking inside of the closet.

**Please Review and Thank You.**


	12. Inside Closet

**_I do not own Axis Powers Hetalia. Please Review and Thank You to those who have reviewed. Reviews are my Fuel. _**

**_Warning Sexual Abuse To A Child. Ivan's Father will at times be called General Winter. Warning A Child is Killed._**

**_My Pretty Little Sunflower_**

**_By waterrain_**

Ivan was staring with lifeless violet eyes inside of the closet that he had just opened up and memories were flooding his mind.

Ivan use to have a best friend and his name was Toris Laurinaitis. Toris was a Lithuanian boy that he had been friends with for a total of four years.

"This boy tried to tell the police on me and for that I will kill him. No one will take you from me." Ivan's Father commented in a chilling voice and he noticed that tears were running down his son's flushed cheeks, but didn't care.

Toris was completely tied up and his mouth was gagged. He was inside of the closet staring at Ivan while tears rolling his pale cheeks.

'I'm sorry that I couldn't help you, Ivan.' Toris thought to himself and he closed his eyes. 'I'm going to be killed by his father. Ivan begged me not to do anything, but I didn't listen for I wanted to save him from his father's physical abuse. I saw those scars on his neck and back.'

Ivan was naked, his wrists tied to his ankles, a sock stuffed inside of his mouth, and tears silently falling down.

'Toris, Why did you try to help me when I begged you to not to do anything. I tried to warn you.' Ivan thought as he looked at Toris. 'This is all my fault. I should have been more careful and then you would have never known what my father does to me.'

"Did that boy fuck you? Did he touch you?" Ivan's Father asked coldly to his son and Ivan shook his head 'No'. "You are my own personal slut and whore. You belong only to me, My son. I will show that boy before I kill him. I can do as I please with you."

Toris's eyes were wide in horror for he never knew that Ivan was also being sexually abused. General Winter roughly forced himself inside of Ivan and the violet eyed boy's screams of pure agony were muffled by the gag.

Toris had decided to close his eyes as his best friend was being raped for he couldn't bear it and he knew that his life will be cut short by Ivan's Father. He won't be able to help Ivan or give him a comforting hug or anything, but Toris silently prayed that one day someone will save his best friend and help him for he won't be able to do anything to help Ivan out.

General Winter pulled out of Ivan, blood fell from Ivan's thighs, and it slowly went onto the carpet. Ivan's Father walked over to Toris with a dagger in his hand. The violet eyed boy could only watch helplessly as his father went towards Toris and his screams of 'Don't Kill Toris' were muffled.

'I hope that Ivan will be saved by someone. I'm sure Ivan's father will be killed one day and he will rot in hell for what he has done to his own son.' Toris thought before his throat was sliced and his heart was swiftly stabbed.

Ivan had been ten years old when his father killed Toris right before his eyes and he couldn't do anything to stop him from killing his best friend despite being there. He blamed himself for what happened to Toris.

'If only I had been more careful.' Ivan had thought as he looked at Tori's dead body that was still inside of the closet. The heart had been stabbed out, there was blood covering Toris's neck, and his eyes were completely lifeless.

The violet eyed boy didn't look away from the dead body of his best friend and tears silently fell. His heart was aching, his eyes were burning as if they were on fire, and he felt as if a part of himself had died with his best friend.

'Toris was my first friend. He was the first one to talk to me. He was my best friend and it is my fault that he is dead.' Ivan briefly thought and he couldn't stop crying. 'He is dead because of me. He was so nice, kind, and friendly to me. Toris, Toris, Toris. I'm sorry. I'm sorry. It is my fault for not being more careful. If I had been more careful you would still be alive and happy.'

"This is your fault. Stop your pathetic crying over that boy." Ivan's Father commented before kicking Ivan harshly on the side. "You should have known better my son. I will kill anyone who tries to take you away from me."

Ivan was on his knees in front of the closet and held onto himself. He was sobbing, hiccupping, and trying to take deep breathes. Tears were rapidly falling from those violet eyes and flowing down his flushed cheeks.

'It is my fault that Toris was killed. He was killed by my father inside of this closet.' Ivan thought as he held himself while looking inside of the closet. 'If only I had been more careful around you, Toris. If only we had not become friends then you would still be alive. If only you and your family never moved to Russia. If only I had not been born then you would still be alive and have so many friends.'

Ivan's heart was in pure agony, his mind was being overwhelmed by the memory of Toris being killed, and he couldn't handle it. His mind went to work and blocked the memory of Toris's Death. Ivan's mind made him believe that Toris is alive and living happily in Lithuania along with being successful in life.

**Please Review and Thank You.**


	13. Walk Out

**_I do not own Axis Powers Hetalia. Please Review and Thank You to those who have reviewed. So far there is a total of 43 people that added My Pretty Little Sunflower to their Alert. _**

**_My Pretty Little Sunflower_**

**_By waterrain_**

"Are you okay?" Alfred asked quietly as he hugged the seventeen year old teen tightly and wondered what was wrong with Ivan, but the boy decided against asking and simply held onto the violet eyed male.

"Why am I crying?" Ivan asked in confusion and he briefly noticed that Alfred was hugging him, but didn't comment and it felt nice being hugged. The blue eyed boy wiped away Ivan's tearstained cheeks, he pulled away from him, and Alfred looked into those violet eyes.

"Ivan, Do you have a dryer?" The boy asked him slowly and he received a nod from the Russian.

"Yes." Ivan replied calmly and he wondered why his pretty little sunflower was asking him that question.

"I could wrap a towel around myself and we can put my outfit inside of the dryer." Alfred said cheerfully and he smiled brightly at him. "Sounds like a good idea, right?"

"Yes." Ivan commented softly as he briefly glanced around his old bedroom and his mind was blank on why the color red is on his walls along with being on the carpet, but after a moment closed his violet eyes.

"We should get out of this bedroom." Alfred suggested causally to him and he held Ivan's soft hand. They walked out of Ivan's old bedroom, the violet eyed male guided the boy to where the dryer is located, and the boy silently wondered why Ivan had asked 'Why am I crying'.

"Ivan, What is your last name?" Alfred asked him and they stood in front of the dryer. "I'm just curious."

"My last name is Braginski." Ivan replied honestly, he slipped his hand out of the boy's hand, and opened up the dryer.

"What do you think of hero's." Alfred said calmly as he looked up into Ivan's violet eyes.

"I think that hero's can't save everyone." He commented softly to the boy and Ivan closed his violet eyes. "Anyone can be a hero in their own way, but not everyone can be The Hero and not everyone can be saved or helped. It is impossible, da."

"Have you ever wanted to be saved by someone?" The blue eyed boy asked gently and he stared up at the Russian. Ivan's eyes were still still closed, he sighed to himself, and slowly opened up his violet eyes.

"I believe that I had wanted to be saved for some reason in the past, but I forget why I wanted someone to save me. It was silly of me, right? Silly that I ever wanted to be saved by someone and silly that I can't recall why I had wanted to be saved. I can take care of myself." Ivan said quietly to Alfred and then he tilted his head while smiling faintly. "You can strip and put your outfit inside of the dryer, da. I'm going to make some dinner."

**Please Review and Thank You. **


	14. Remembering Family

**_I do not own Axis Powers Hetalia. Please Review and Thank You to those who have reviewed. _**

**_My Pretty Little Sunflower_**

**_By waterrain_**

Alfred Jones walked into the kitchen with a large towel wrapped around himself and he listened to Ivan's soft humming for a few minutes before speaking.

"Hey, Ivan. The food smells good." The blue eyed boy commented to him and that was when the Russian turned around.

"Hello, My little sunflower." Ivan said to Alfred cheerfully and he turned off the burner. "Food is done. I will make you a bowl, da."

"What about you?" Alfred asked curiously and there was a few minutes of silence from the violet eyed male.

"I'm not hungry at the moment." Ivan replied simply and then asked the boy calmly. "What is your family like to you?"

"Well, I call my mom and my twin brother almost every day. I miss them. I really do not get to see my father even though I live with him. I miss the old days of when it was Me, Mattie, Mom, and Dad. Mattie is a nickname I gave to my twin brother." Alfred told him honestly and he looked at the sunflower tablecloth. "Anyway, Ivan…You must really love sunflowers."

Ivan placed a bowl in front of the American boy, he handed him a spoon, and smiled faintly.

"I love sunflowers, da." Ivan informed him simply before sitting next to the blue eyed boy and he smiled at Alfred. "Sunflowers brighten up my days and nights. Alfred, You are my pretty little sunflower."

"Am I like a hero to you? After all hero's do brighten up other people's days and nights." Alfred asked calmly and he was smiling brightly. "I have always wanted to be someone's hero."

Ivan looked at the boy and blinked his violet eyes while thinking briefly about hero's.

"I suppose you are correct for hero's tend to try and make other's happy. You do make me feel happy, da." Ivan replied to him and he tilted his head towards Alfred. "You are my little heroic sunflower, Alfred Jones."

Alfred was smiling and Ivan wondered silently if he had ever smiled like that back when he was a child.

"Do you have any family, Ivan? Do you have any siblings? Do you have a Mother or a Father or both?" Alfred asked cheerfully and after a minute regretted it for those violet eyes became empty as if Ivan was not in the present time, but recalling something from the past.

**Please Review and Thank You. **


	15. Front Door

**_I do not own Axis Powers Hetalia. Please Review and Thank You to those who have reviewed. Remember this FanFic is labeled as Horror. _****_Alfred's Father will be referred to as Mister Jones and also as Alfred's Father. Warning Cannibalism. _**

**_My Pretty Little Sunflower_**

**_By waterrain_**

It was in the morning when Alfred's Father woke up from his brief slumber and he heard someone knocking on the door. He raced for the front door thinking it was his son knocking on the door.

"Hello, Mister Jones. You need to die. I did not receive any orders, but I think my Boss will be pleased and will reward me."

Before Alfred Father could do anything he was knocked out by the grinning man. The man brought out his dagger and begun to stab Mister Jones heart several times while smiling widely.

"It would be a pity to waste this meat." He whispered to himself as he held Alfred's Father heart in the palm of his hand. "I'll cook and eat this heart with maple syrup. I'll fry his brain and make scramble eggs to go with it. This will be quite a feast, da. Ivan will be pleased and he will praise me."

The man pulled out a frying pan and placed it onto the stove. He put butter inside of the pan and waited until the butter melted to put the heart inside of it. The man hummed cheerfully as he was cooking Mister Jones heart. After a few minutes he used a fork and placed it onto the plate.

"Needs a lot of maple syrup." He commented to himself as he dumped it onto the heart. The man licked his lips and begun eating Mister Jones heart.

Ivan had no idea what one of his members had done to Alfred Jones father. He did not give any orders for Mister Jones to be killed or harmed.

**Please Review and Thank You. **


	16. Don't Go

**_I do not own Axis Powers Hetalia. Please Review and Thank You to those who have reviewed. _**

**_My Pretty Little Sunflower_**

**_By waterrain_**

"Alfred, Can you do something for me?" Ivan asked softly as he looked at the blond haired boy.

"Sure." Alfred replied cheerfully and he looked into those violet eyes.

"Are you positive, Alfred?"

"Yeah."

Ivan held the boy's hand and walked him into his bedroom. He closed his violet eyes for a moment, mind made up, and glanced at the American boy.

"You can be a hero for me tonight. Please sit down on my bed, da."

"Okay." Alfred told him and he was surprised when the violet eyed Russian grabbed him.

"I'm sick, twisted, and no one can save me." Ivan whispered into Alfred's right ear. "I'm a Villain and I can't be saved by anyone. It is too late for me. I'm seventeen years old and leader of a powerful mafia. People fear me. People hate me, but too afraid to do anything to me."

Ivan kissed Alfred on the lips and gently bit down enough to draw blood. The Russian was on top of the American boy, his hands gripped Alfred's small wrists above his head, and looked into those wide blue eyes.

"You are frightened of me." Ivan said innocently and he tilted his head. "You should be after all I'm a Villain. Not everyone can be saved, little one. I'm too far gone."

Ivan released the boy, he stood up, and begun to walk away.

"Wait, Ivan. I still want to help you. I was just stunned and stuff. Don't go, Ivan."

Ivan's violet eyes went wide in shock and he turned around to look at the American boy.

"You still want to help me after I bit your lip. After I held you down and held your wrists above your head." Ivan said slowly and he tilted his head to the side. "I can't be saved. I'm sick and twisted beyond belief."

"They say love can overcome anything." Alfred commented calmly and he crossed his arms. "I'm sure that I can grow to love you and you could grow to love me. We could overcome anything together, Ivan."

Ivan sat down on his bed and laid down while sighing deeply.

"I did not expect that sort of reaction. Normally it causes people to scream, cry, and run away from me." Ivan muttered out loud and Alfred grinned at him. "I think you have become a bit insane yourself, Sunflower. It might be this house that causes insanity or something."

**Please Review and Thank You. **


	17. Phone Call

**I do not own Axis Powers Hetalia.**

**My Pretty Little Sunflower**

**By waterrain**

* * *

><p>Ivan's cell phone ringed, he walked out of the bedroom, and answered it. Alfred was still asleep.<p>

"Hello." Ivan commented flatly.

"I ate good yesterday morning." The man said calmly.

"I do not care what you had for breakfast yeserday." Ivan stated and he was about to hang up, but...

"I took care of the pig problem." The man commented cheerfully. "You should be happy."

Ivan's blood ran cold, he took a deep breath to keep from yelling, and slowly released it.

"I said only to watch." Ivan said in low and cold voice.

"I thought you would be happy..." The man said quietly.

"The only happiness I have is with my sunflower...I was going to return my flower...for that would bring him great happiness..." Ivan said coldly and he gripped his cell phone tightly. "No longer can I return my sunflower. You are dead to me just as the pig is dead. Bye."

"W-W-Wait, I-"

Ivan ended the call. He takes several deep breaths, walks to the bathroom, and looks in the mirror. He thought about how his sunflower will hate him if Alfred found out one of his comrades killed...and possbily ate...

Ivan covered his mouth, opened the toliet seat, and threw up. Killing a person is one thing, but eating a person. He threw up until his throat was burning.

"Ivan, Do you feel sick?" Alfred asked him. Ivan couldn't look at him, he closed his violet eyes, and he hands on his shoulders. "What is wrong?"

Ivan remained quiet, he hugs Alfred, and tears silently start to fall from his violet eyes. He made sure Alfred couldn't see them and hugged him close for several minutes.

'He will no longer smile if he finds out about what happened to his father. He won't be the same if he discovers his father had been...killed.' Ivan thought and after a while released Alfred. Ivan kissed him on the cheek, stood up, and washed his face.

'That man will pay for killing and possibly eating Alfred's father.' Ivan thought and he looks in the mirror. 'He will pay for disobeying me. I will show him no mercy. I will feed his dead body to the pigs.'

Ivan smiles and looks down at Alfred.

"I feel better thank you, my little sunflower." Ivan commented cheerfully and tilts his head to the side. "I'll make some pancakes, da."

'..Not going to eat any meat for a while...' Ivan thought while walking to the kitchen with Alfred following behind him.

"Ivan is there any bacon?" Alfred asked curiously.

"Yes there is bacon, but I'm going to go without meat for a while due to my stomach being upset." Ivan repiled and he put on an dark purple apron. "I'll make pancakes..and I shall make some bacon on the side for you, Alfred."

* * *

><p><strong>Please Review and Thank You.<strong>


	18. Distraced Lately

**I do not own Axis Powers Hetalia.**

**My Pretty Little Sunflower**

**By waterrain**

* * *

><p>Ivan ate only one pancake. He was sitting at the table with Alfred and looking at the boy, but the Russian teen wasn't really paying attention.<p>

'I have been distraced lately.' Ivan bit down on his lip, sighed softly, and took a sip of orange juice. '..I'm normally not distraced at all...my little sunflower is a distraction..he makes me feel...happy...I know what my father typically did to most of his distractions...he kills said distractions.'

Ivan snapped out of his thoughts when he heard choking sounds. Alfred was choking on bacon and the Russian teen performed the heimlich maneuver. Afterwards he handed the boy a glass of water.

",But I'm not him." Ivan muttered softly. He couldn't let the boy die. Yes he is a distraction, but he doesn't want his sunflower to die. It would easy to wrap his hands around and choke the life out of his sunflower, but...he has no desire for Alfred to die.

"You saved my life, Ivan. You are a hero." Alfred said to him while holding Ivan's hands.

"I'm no hero." Ivan said to him and he looked into those bright innocent blue eyes.

"It would be terrible to die at the age of ten." Alfred told him.

"You are ten years old?" Ivan asked slowly and he watched as Alfred nodded his head.

"Yes." Alfred repiled to him. The Russian teen slips his hands out of Alfred's grasp, the American boy looked confused, and stared up at Ivan.

"No wonder why you are so very innocent." Ivan muttered to himself, sighed, and sat down on the chair. He felt like drinking Vodka, but decided against it and gulped down the rest of his water.

"Ivan?" Alfred asked, but he didn't recieve a reply. The Russian teen was deep in thought, violet eyes blankly staring down at the table, and sighed heavily to himself.

'He doesn't look ten...he looks thirteen years old, but looks are deceiving.' Ivan thought and sighed again. 'So, I'm seven years older than him...not four years older..'

Ivan snapped out of his thoughts when he felt warm lips on his lips. He gently pushed Alfred away for he didn't want to risk injuring him. No one ever kissed Ivan gently in his entire life. Alfred looked hurt at being rejected.

"Alfred do not kiss me on the lips." Ivan said firmly to him. The gentle kiss was nice, but it came from someone ten years old and the age difference is seven.

",But last night you kissed me on the lips." Alfred commented to him and he slightly frowned at the Russian teen. "Do you hate being kissed?"

"That is not the issue. You are seven years younger than me. I had thought you were only four years younger than me." Ivan informed him.

"Does the age difference really matter?" Alfred asked in a low voice and he was looking down. Ivan sighed softly, gently grabbed his chin, and looked into sad blue eyes.

"I have a certain fondness for the number four." Russia commented calmly. "I hate the numbers five, seven, nine, and ten."

"Why do you hate those numbers?" Alfred asked curiously. Ivan tried to recall the reason, but he got a headache and rubbed his forehead.

"I do not recall the reason." Ivan repiled to him. "How I'm fond of the number four I knew a Lithuanian boy his name Toris for four years, he was nice, and he was my best friend. I knew him for four years and then he went back to Lithuania. He is successful in life along with being happy in Lithuania."

"Do you hate me because I'm ten years old?" Alfred asked quietly while looking down at the floor.

"How could I ever hate my little sunflower? I do not hate you, but no kisses on the lips. You can kiss my cheek if you feel the need...but not on lips." Ivan explained and he got out of his seat. "Perhaps when I have known you for four years or when you turn sixteen years old."

"I do not want to wait that long, Ivan...Your lips were soft, warm, and it's not fair that I can't kiss you...It lasted only a few seconds, but it felt nice kissing you." Alfred said in a sulky voice.

"Life at times can and will be rather unfair." Ivan commented calmly and he takes off his purple apron. "Everyone regardless of age, gender, and so on learns that lesson early on in life."

Ivan folds the apron, neatly puts it away, and glances at Alfred.

"Please do not look so sad. You can still kiss me on the cheek." The Russian teen said gently. It was painful seeing his sunflower look depressed, but the age difference is seven years. Not to mention Alfred age is ten. Ten is an unlucky number.

"It's like tasting a really good piece of candy for a few seconds, but then it gets taken away." Alfred said to him and he looks into Ivan's violet eyes. "If it was just going to be taken away..Why was it given..If I hadn't known it felt nice then I wouldn't miss it."

"Time passes swiftly at times. I promise when four years pass that you can give me as many kisses on the lips as you desire, da." Ivan commented calmly to him. "I'll be away for a couple of hours. I have plenty of notebooks you can draw in along with crayons or you can write out your emotions with the gel pens. The location is in my bedroom inside the dresser and it is located towards the bottom."

Alfred quietly nodded his head. Ivan kissed him on the forehead and pulled away.

"Be careful and do not open the door for anyone even if they knock or ring the door bell. I have a key so I'll be able to let myself in." Ivan stated and Alfred nodded his head. "In the kitchen there are snacks. Do not touch the knives for I do not want you to possibly become injured."

"Be safe, Ivan." Alfred said to him and gave him a faint smile. The Russian teen smiled back, walked out the door, and made sure to lock it with his key. The American boy headed for Ivan's bedroom.

Ivan pulled out his cell phone, he calls a certain number, and sits down at a bench. It didn't take long for the person to answer.

"Hello, Panda. You have the bamboo for the zoo keeper?" Ivan asked calmly and he twirls his hair in boredom.

"Yes, Violet. I have the bamboo." The young man informed him.

"You are a very reliable, Panda." Ivan commented cheerfully. "Let's meet up at the zoo."

Ivan called some of his members up and informed them of the arrival of the bamboo. Ivan walked a couple of miles, he got a ride from one of his members, and arrived at the meeting area at a storage unit.

'Wang Yao is reliable, always on time, and has good quality Opium along with heroin.' Ivan thought and Wang Yao arrived on time driving a nice vehicle.

* * *

><p><strong>Please Review and Thank You.<strong>

***Toris was killed by Ivan's Father. Ivan's mind blocks the memory of Toris's death. It is replaced by a false memory of Toris moving away, living happily, and being sucessful in life in Lithuania. (Chapter 12)**

**Can you guess why Ivan hates the number five, seven, nine, and ten?**


	19. In Exchange

**I do not own Axis Powers Hetalia. Warning: Wang Yao drugs Ivan's cups of tea...and one thing leads to another.**

**My Pretty Little Sunflower**

**By waterrain**

* * *

><p>Alfred for forty minutes had been drawing cats, dogs, bears, and rose petals. He became bored and thought about exploring around Ivan's house. He wasn't able to throughly explore the house. The American boy wondered when will Ivan return home.<p>

"He didn't say I couldn't go exploring in his house." Alfred commented to himself, he got off of Ivan's bed, and walked out of the bedroom belonging to the Russian teen. He was grinning widely for it's going to fun looking around and seeing what kind of things Ivan has around the house.

Meanwhile Ivan is with Wang Yao in a hotel room talking privately about business and drinking some tea with him. It had only taken thirty mintues at the meeting place for the money to be exchanged for the drugs, Ivan's mafia gang members were busy serectly selling the drugs out to drug addicts, and Wang Yao's members went off somewhere to relax.

"I found one of your gang members a couple hours ago, he was crying on how you hate him, and that you are going to kill him." Yao commented and he watched as those lips turned into a frown. "Currently, I have him in a serect location with a few of my members. If you wish to have him back I want something in exchange."

"How much money do you want Yao?" Ivan asked him. The Chinese man smiled in amusement and looked into the Russian's violet eyes.

"I have plenty of money." Yao replied and his eyes focused on Ivan's scarf.

"Drugs? A few people to join your gang?" Ivan asked while looking into Yao's brown eyes. "What do you desire?"

"I wonder what your body looks like under your clothing. Is it covered in scars or is it untouched by scars. I want to see and if there are scars I would like to touch them. In exchange I will hand your member back over to you." Yao commented calmly.

"Fine." Ivan said simply and he glanced at the Chinese man. "You have a scar fetish? Never mind it doesn't matter.."

Ivan took off his coat, gloves, and scarf. Yao noticed thin scars around Ivan's neck. He walked closer, softly touched the front of the Russian's neck, and noticed those violet eyes went wide for a few seconds before returning to normal. Yao also noticed Ivan's clenched fists and how he was heavily breathing for a few seconds.

"This is why you wear a scarf all the time." Yao said while touching Ivan's thin scars. The scars were mainly located on the middle and lower part of the neck. "I wonder who give you these scars."

"You only said to see and touch my scars. Mentioned nothing about asking the history of said scars." Ivan commented coldly. Yao faintly smiled at him and nodded his head.

"True." Yao said to the violet eyed Russian. "For now the history of the scars on your neck will remain a mystery."

Ivan removes his shirt and undershirt ignoring Yao's watchful eyes. To be honest he felt uncomfortable, but it is best not to show any weakness for the Chinese man will explict it.

Yao gently touched and careesed the thin scars on Ivan's back with his fingers. His eyes taking in the sight of several upon several thin scars covering the entire back of Ivan, he wondered about the history of them, and glanced up at the scars on the back of Ivan's neck. To be honest Yao has quite a fetish for scars on other people, but not on himself of course.

He kissed the back of Ivan's neck. Yao felt the Russian flinch, his hands were grabbed, and he was pulled infront of Ivan.

"You said only touching." Ivan snapped at him and released Yao's hands.

"I never said I would only touch with my hands." Yao commented with a smirk on his lips. He kissed the scars on the front of Ivan's neck, feeling the thin scars on the Russian's back, and Ivan fell backwards onto the bed with Yao on top of him. The Chinese man looked into those violet eyes they were wide, fearful, and confused. After a minute the expression in Ivan's eyes vanished as if those emotions never appeared.

'I sometimes forget Ivan is seventeen years old.' Yao thought while caressing the thin scars on Ivan's back and looking at the Russian's face. 'I'm four years older than Ivan.'

"Get off of me so I can take off my pants." Ivan said coldly, Yao moved to the side, and the pants came off quickly.

"Don't forget the underwear too." Yao commented calmly. Ivan didn't say a word, he removed his underwear, and crossed his arms across his chest.

"Such a pity you do not have scars on your chest or stomach." Yao stated while looking at the Russian's body. Ivan was looking up at the ceiling trying to ignore him. Yao didn't like being ignored, he grabbed his legs, and spread them.

"What are you doing?" Ivan asked, his voice slightly panicked, and he recieved a faint smirk from him.

"Seeing if you have any scars between your legs. No scars on the inside of your legs." Yao repiled calmly to him. Ivan bit down on his lip. He glanced at Ivan's cock and saw three thin barely noticable scars on the left and right side of it.

"I see a three thin scars on the left and right side." Yao commented in a low voice. He touched them while looking at Ivan's face. The Russian's face was expressionless, but his body squirmed in discomfort. Yao kept on gently touching the thin scars on Ivan's manhood with his fingers, his brown eyes staring at those faint barely seen thin little scars, and noticed the Russian's lower body reaction is normal.

He glances at the Russian's face. Ivan's lip bleeding, cheeks flushed, eyes narrowed, and Yao smirked at him.

"Enough." Ivan snapped at him. Yao licked his fingers, touched the scars with his wet fingers, and the violet eyed Russian gasped. Ivan went back to biting down on his lip. Yao dipped moved his right hand into his pocket, dipped three fingers inside of a small jar, and after a few seconds moved them out.

"I'm almost done." Yao said calmly and he looks into Ivan's eyes. "Did you know you have a few thin scar on your asshole?"

His wet fingers touched the thin scars around Ivan's hole. The Russian squirmed, legs trying to close, and Yao just faintly smirked at him.

"It will be over soon. Afterwards you can collect your cry baby gang member." Yao stated while caressing the thin scars. He moved a wet finger inside of Ivan.

"I do not have scars inside of me." Ivan moaned and he hated himself for his body reacting to the Chineese man. It seems as if his body has a mind of its own while his own mind is losing a lot of focus.

"You have a few scars around it. It would make sense for there to be some inside of it." Yao commented smoothly, gently adding a second finger, and then a third finger. His eyes focused on Ivan's reactions. The seventeen year old lost complete control, cheeks completely flushed, moaning, hips buckling, and if someone saw they wouldn't believe he is a Russian Mafia Boss. Yao deeply kissing on the front Ivan's neck on the middle and lower parts of it leaving behind hickies.

"Want something bigger inside of you?" Yao asked him, but recieved no response. His plan is working perfectly. He had serectly drugged Ivan's cups of tea. Yao pulled his pants and underwear down to his knees. His hands keeping Ivan's legs spread open, he slowly moved his manhood inside of the Russian, and kissed him on the lips muffling Ivan's moans. He doesn't neglect Ivan's hard on, fondling it with his right hand, and the Russian came after a few strokes.

Yao's moves his hands slowly moving up and down on Ivan's back while thinking about those lovely scars. His length moving in and out of him. He briefly stops, pulls out, and moves Ivan onto his stomach.

"You have such beautiful scars, Ivan. I love scars." Yao groaned, he pulls himself slowly back inside of Ivan's bottom, and his mouth goes to the very first scar on the Russian's back. He sucked on the scar until it started to bruise and went after the next scar. His hands were touching Ivan's chest, gently toying with the Russian's hard nipples, and moving at a slightly faster pace inside of him. Yao came inside and Ivan shivered at the senstation.

'Sadly, The drugs only last a couple of hours.' Yao thought and moved his mouth to the next scar. He figured Ivan would have a couple of scars, but he hadn't known that there would be so many scars on the Russian's body.

"Ivan have you ever tried heroin?" Yao asked by the Russian's right ear. "Are you interested in trying it?"

"Nyet." Ivan replied to him, his hips buckling up, and the Chinese man started moving again. His fingers playing with the Russian's nipples, sucking on those lovely scars on Ivan's back, and moving at a faster pace.

At Ivan's house Alfred is getting worried for it is getting late and Ivan's still not back yet. He had explored a couple rooms, looked through things, and not really finding much of anything.

"I wonder what is taking him so long." The American boy muttered to himself. He is sitting on Ivan's bed eating from a bag of chips, he finished the bag in ten minutes, drew some drawings in a notebook, and glancing at the clock every so often.

"I hope nothing bad happened to Ivan." Alfred said quietly and after a while he fell asleep for his body needed the rest.

* * *

><p><strong>Please Review and Thank You.<strong>

**Can you guess why Ivan hates the number five, seven, nine, and ten?**

**Five- The reaons hasn't been impiled yet.**

**Seven- When the Emotional, Physical, and Sexual abuse started for Ivan. *Chapter 3* **

**Nine-The amount of time the Emotional, Physical, and Sexual abuse lasted for Ivan. *Chapter 3* **

**Ten- When Toris was killed by his Ivan's Father. *Chapter 12***


	20. The Punishment

**I do not own Axis Powers Hetalia. Interesting fact Russia has fourteen neighboring countries: Azerbaijan, Belarus, China, Estonia, Finland, Georgia, Kazakhstan, Latvia, Lithuania, Mongolia, North Korea, Norway, Poland, and Ukraine.**

**Yes Ivan really does have scars there, but they are faint and barely noticable.**

**My Pretty Little Sunflower**

**By waterrain**

* * *

><p>Ivan woke up in the morning feeling sore, he is fully dressed, and briefly touched his scarf around his neck.<p>

"How are you feeling?" Wang Yao asked calmly to the Russian. Ivan stood up and he couldn't recall a lot from last night, but recalled that Yao has the man that Ivan wants to punish severely before killing him and feeding him to pigs.

"It doesn't matter where is that cry-baby member of mine is located." Ivan stated firmly, Yao smiled at him in amusement, and took him where the man was located. Yao drove Ivan to the place, it wans't far only ten miles away, and the Chineese man opened the door of the house.

"Ivan has came to collect you." Yao commented to the chained, gagged, and foul smelling man. Ivan wrinkled his nose in distaste for that man smells awful. Yao dumped a bucket of cold water over the man's head and sprayed him with perfume.

"You disobeyed my orders." Ivan said in a low voice to the man. The Russian took out his cell phone from his front pocket and called a members to pick him up. He briefly thought about Alfred, but he has to finish up his business before returning home.

The man was frightened, eyes wide, trembling, and Ivan smiled coldly at him.

"You know the punishment for disobeying orders. It is death, da. Won't be drawn out since you are not worth the time." Ivan commented, the Russian grabbed a black-handle knife, Yao handed him a large towel, and he looked into the frightened eyes of the chained man.

The violet eyed Russian slit the man's throat, placed the towel on the neck area so the blood doesn't get on the floor, and Yao smiled at Ivan.

"You are quite ruthless, Violet." Yao said to him.

"Best to give a quick death when it comes to underlings." Ivan commented and he looks into Yao's brown eyes. "When it comes to those in charge of others. It is best to make it long, painful, and slow until they beg for death to claim them."

The car arrived, Ivan's mafia member carried the dead body out of the house, and Yao handed Ivan a bag of heroin.

"Just in case you ever wish to try it out. A gift from me to you." Yao said in a low voice. Ivan accepted it for it would be rude to turn down a gift, but he has no plans of using it.

'After all I do not want to risk getting addicted.' Ivan thought as he walked to the car. The dead body was chopped up into pieces it took a bit of time and feed to pigs at a pig farm. The clothing had been burned. Ivan went home and washed him hands in the kitchen sink.

At Ivan's house Alfred woke up, alone, and glanced at the clock. Still no Ivan. He stoods up, starts pacing, and biting down on his lip.

"Where are you, Ivan?" The American boy asked quietly and without the Russian here...The house was empty, it was a bit creepy, and he shivered. His eyes looking down at the floor. His stomach growled and he walked to the kitchen.

"Ivan, I was so worried about you." Alfred said as he hugged the Russian teen tightly around the waist. "I was wondering what was taking you so long."

"I'm fine. I plan to take a shower." Ivan commented cheerfully and he was in a good mood for the man who killed his sunflower's dad is dead.

"What happened to your lips?" Alfred asked him and Ivan blinked his eyes in confusion. "They look swollen."

* * *

><p><strong>Please Review and Thank You.<strong>


	21. Change The Subject

**I do not own Axis Powers Hetalia. **

**Side Note: I listened to a six different songs by different singers/bands while typing this chapter ^_^ Want to know which songs?**

**I started off with the song Rasputin By Boney M, Panzerkampf by Sabaton, Europa by Globus, Super Trouper by ABBA, Everytime We Touch by Cascada, and ended with the song Left Outside Alone by Anastacia. Not sure if anyone currently reading 'My Pretty Little Sunflower' has listened to these songs...**

**Anyway here is the Chapter ^_^ Hope you enjoy it**

**My Pretty Little Sunflower**

**By waterrain**

* * *

><p>"I have a habit of biting down on my lips." Ivan informed the American boy. "Anyway, I made pancakes for you. I'm going to be taking a shower."<p>

"Can I take a shower with you?" Alfred asked him. Ivan heard the growl coming from the American's stomach and shook his head.

"Nyet. No. You eat breakfast." Ivan repiled calmly to him before walking away. Alfred grabbed some pancakes and started to eat. The Russian teen grabbed some clothing before heading into the bathroom tot take a shower.

Ivan looked into the mirror his lips are swollen and he sighed heavily.

"I must get rid of my habit of biting my lip." Ivan muttered to himself, he pulled off his scarf, and right away noticed bruises covering almost all of his neck. He frowned deeply for when did that occur. He stripped off his shirt, jeans, and underwear.

Almost his entire body covered in bruises. He tried to recall last night, but his memory was fuzzy and not all that clear. Ivan turned on the water, stepped inside of the shower, and started to shampoo his hair.

"How did I obtain these bruises?" Ivan asked himself and he starts to get a headache trying to remember, but it might have something to do with Yao. He washes the shampoo off and began covering himself in soap. His mind was in deep in thought. Perhaps he could ask Yao, but that would be showing weakness to the Chinese man. Ivan heard the door open, he grabbed a bar of soap, and noticed that the one who opened it was just his little sunflower.

"Alfred, Get out of the bathroom." Ivan stated firmly. He has no desire for Alfred to see his body covered in unknown bruises for then the American boy would questions and he has no idea how those bruises even got there. The Russian quickly washed his body off.

"I'm done with breakfast." Alfred commented cheerfully.

"That is good." Ivan commented calmly. "Hand me two towels."

Alfred handed him two towels and Ivan swiftly grabbed them from behind the shower curtain. He covered his hips with one of the towels while the other he placed around his shoulders. Ivan stepped out of the shower and grabbed his clothing.

"You can use the bathroom. I'll change in my bedroom." Ivan informed him.

"What? Why? It is not like I have never seen you naked before...plus we both have the same parts." Alfred said to him. "Is there something wrong? Are you hurt?"

"I'm alright, sunflower. Take a shower and stop worrying about me. I can handle myself..." Ivan commented in a low voice and looked down at him. He started to walk out the door, Alfred quietly opened the bathroom door, and Ivan removed the towel from his shoulders exposing his back.

Alfred covered his mouth, gently closed the bathroom door, and leaned against it. Ivan's entire back covered in bruises. He knows that last time he saw Ivan's back it was just covered in thin scars, but now the Russian's back is covered in bruises.

Ivan is in his bedroom, drying off, and getting dressed. His scarf wrapped around his neck. He sits on his bed and looked at his feet. There are even bruises on his feet. His violet eyes narrowed in annoyance and a firm frown on his lips.

'Whoever did this to me shall pay dearly. Covering me in bruises from the middle of my neck all the way to my feet.' Ivan thought and clears off his bed putting the notebooks on the nightstand. 'The only place there is no bruises is on my face, the upper part of my neck, and my manhood. Everywhere else there are bruises.'

Ivan walks into the kitchen, took the bag of heroin from the location under the sink, and moved it to a better location so Alfred will not find it because he has no desire for his sunflower to do drugs. The Russian goes outside and goes down to the basement outside of his house. He places it behind a can of blue paint. Ivan walks back inside and sits down on his sofa.

'Yao thinks he can tempt me to do heroin, but I refuse for it is bad to actually like the product being sold.' Ivan thought, he crosses his arms, and frowns. 'Yao must be trying to get even money. If I became addicted then he would gain more money for then I would buy more so I would have some for myself.'

"Ivan are you okay?" Alfred asked in a worried tone of voice. His hair is still wet, but he is wearing clean clothing.

"I'm fine, my dear little sunflower. I was just thinking about life." Ivan replied calmly and he looks into those innocent blue eyes. Alfred nods his head and smiles. The Russian noticed it the smile looked a bit forced. "You do not have to smile if you do not feel like smiling."

"I just worry about you, Ivan." Alfred muttered, his eyes looking violet eyes, and he couldn't say that he the bruises covering Ivan's back.

"Did you draw any pictures when I was away? I would like to see them." Ivan said cheerfully to the American boy. He wanted to change the subject for it is a bit uncomfortable for someone to worry so much about him for he is not use to others worrying about him. Alfred smiles brightly, this time it wasn't forced, and Ivan smiled back at him.

"Sure, Ivan. I would love to show off my pictures." Alfred said to him and he grabbed Ivan's hand while grinning widely at him. Ivan flinched slightly at the sudden holding of his hand for it had occurred without warning.

* * *

><p><strong>Please Review ^_^ it doesn't matter what language it is in for I can use Google or Bing to translate it and Thank You.<strong>

**Today I listened to a song called Moskau by Dschinghis Khan and I have no idea what they saying expect that they singing something about Moscow *I know Moscow is the Capital of Russia* and that they are laughing about something...The music sounds nice and the singing voices sound nice too, but no idea what they are saying.**


	22. Do Not Worry

**I do not own Axis Powers Hetalia. **

**My Pretty Little Sunflower**

**By waterrain**

* * *

><p>Alfred showed off his drawings of cats, dogs, bears, and rose petals to the Russian. Ivan smiled and nodded his head.<p>

"Your drawings look good." Ivan commented to him. The American boy grinned at him and handed the notebook over.

"Can you draw?" Alfred asked curiously and the Russian teen nodded his head.

"Yes." Ivan replied calmly, he grabbed a pen, and turned to the next page of the notebook. "I shall show you."

The violet eyed Russian was focused, his eyes never leaving the paper, and hand steady. Alfred silently watched and he was amazed by the realistic sunflowers. Ivan used colored pencils to carefully color in his sunflowers, a soft smile on his lips, and his violet eyes looking down fondly at his drawing.

"I have finished. This is the result." Ivan said to the American boy.

"Your sunflowers look beautiful. You could be an Artist." Alfred commented cheerfully. Ivan chuckles quietly and closes the notebook.

"I have already chosen my path. Perhaps you could become an Artist when you become older." Ivan stated and gently pats Alfred on the head. "You are full hopes and dreams."

"What are your hopes and dreams?" Alfred asked him. Ivan puts the notebook up and turns to look at the American boy.

"I dream of fields of sunflowers. I do not have any hope." Ivan replied simply. "Tomorrow I will be busy taking care of some business. Do not worry for I'm strong, da. I can handle myself."

Alfred bit down on his lip to keep himself from mentioning on how he saw bruises covering Ivan's back.

"Anyway, Today I shall be teaching you some Russian." Ivan said calmly and he has Alfred sitting next to him on the bed. He started off with small words, corrected Alfred, and repeating several times how to say the words. Ivan made sure there were some breaks for he doesn't want to overwhelm the American boy.

Ivan went to bed first for he plans to wake up early in the morning. Alfred silently laid down next to the Russian teen and he wondered if Ivan has bruises anywhere else on his body.

'I could lift up his shirt and check to see if he has bruises on his chest, but it would be too dark to tell...and I can't risk using a flashlight for that would certainly wake him up.' Alfred thought, he closes his eyes, and after a while fell asleep.

* * *

><p><strong>Please Review and Thank You.<strong>


	23. I'll End You

**I do not own Axis Powers Hetalia. **

**My Pretty Little Sunflower**

**By waterrain**

* * *

><p>Ivan left early in the morning. He had been invited to a private auction and decided this time to go for the one in charge of the private auction owes him money. All of the other times he rejected and send the invite back to the sender due to not liking social gatherings.<p>

'It will be a surprise for them.' Ivan thought as walked through the doors. His violet eyes focused, the other people gathered looked a bit nervous, and he simply smiled at them which caused a couple of them to shudder. 'I'm no good at social events.'

"Hello, Mister Braginski. I see this time you decided to come see what I have to offer." The one in charge of the private auction commented in a low voice.

"It is because you are in debt, da. You haven't paid back the loan yet." Ivan said coldly and a frown on his lips. "It has been three months."

"I have some products in the back for you. It might be of some interest to you although they are used items." The man said quietly and he leads Ivan to the back room. He turns on the lights, Ivan blinked his eyes, and looks at the man.

"These are not products. You lied." Ivan commented and grabs the man by the arm.

"They are products...they were just recently returned..due to being broken and boring.." The man said while looking into those scary violet eyes. "I was planning on selling them tonight to be able to pay off my loan to you."

Ivan looked at the so called 'products'. They are in chains, gagged, and blind-folded.

"The Japaneese product is tweleve years old. The South Korean product is eight years old." The man informed Ivan.

"These are humans not products." Ivan stated firmly to him, his hand gripping the man's chin tightly, and staring down at him with narrowed eyes. "Say product one more time and I'll end you."

The man nodded his head and silently vowed to not use the term 'Product' around Ivan Braginski.

"If you want I can give you these two humans instead of selling them or I could sell them and have enough to pay in actual money." The man told him.

'If Alfred has a few friends then he will worry much less about me and time will pass quicker for him.' Ivan thought while looking at the Japaneese and South Korean. 'They are around Alfred's age.'

"What are the names of these two?" Ivan asked curiously.

"..I'm not sure..I had bought them from someone...then I sold them to another...and after a few years..they were returned." The man repiled to him. To be honest he had named them Product Japan and Product South Korea, but he has no plans of telling the Russian due to the fact he would be killed for using the term Product instead of Human.

"What did you mean by boring? Did they talk about dull and uninteresting things?" Ivan asked as he walked over towards him. The man followed behind the Russian.

"Well they no longer cried, screamed, or begged for mercy when being fucked. Their eyes are lifeless and dead." The man said in a low voice. Ivan frowned, he undoes the blindfold on their eyes, and looks into them. "I had them blindfolded because those eyes look creepy."

Ivan takes the gags out of their mouths.

"Why were they gagged?" Ivan asked simply.

"Because some of the people here have a thing for prod..I mean people being gagged." The man mentally pat himself on the back for correcting himself he had almost said 'Prouducts'. "A few people here would pay good money for broken..prod..people."

"Can they speak?" Ivan asked and he glances at the man. "Do not lie."

"Well..they can speak, but its very soft and quiet." The man informed him and handed Ivan the key to the chains.

"I'll take them with me." Ivan commented simply, he has them turn around, and the Russian grabbed the man's arm.

"I dislike those who refer to people as products. I hate people who are late in repaying a loan. I give you two months not three months to repay it." Ivan said in a low and chilling voice. He swiftly ends the man's life, made a brief phone to a couple of his members, and they will be coming soon to collect the body.

Ivan picked up the two boys, placed one on each shoulder, and walked off. He placed them in the backseat of his car. The Russian started the car and turned on the heater.

"Can you speak English?" Ivan asked them in english.

"Yes." They said softly, broken eyes looking down, and wondering when it will all end.

"Good. My name is Ivan." The violet eyed Russian said calmly and his eyes focused on the road. "What are your names?"

"Kiku Honda." The Japanese boy said quietly and he was looking out the car door window.

"Im Yong Soo." The South Korean boy said softly and he was looking down.

"We will be arriving at my house soon." Ivan informed them and he smiled to himself when he thought on how his sunflower is waiting for him.

'He will soon have two friends.' Ivan thought as he parked the car. 'I'm sure he will be happy to have two people around his own age. Plus he will not be all alone in the house when I'm away. He won't feel lonely.'

"We will be arriving to my home soon." Ivan commented calmly to them.

* * *

><p><strong>Please Review and Thank You.<strong>


	24. The New Arrivals

**I do not own Axis Powers Hetalia. Happy Independence Day/Fourth Of July :) **

**Last Night (Exactly at Midnight when it became July 4th) I lit a Sparkler ^_^ **

**By the way for those who have trouble getting lighters to work DO NOT USE THE STOVE TOP to lit off a Sparkler or Some Kind Of Fire Works *It will end badly just think about it* just a friendly reminder for everyone ^_^ I haven't used a stove top to lit a Sparkler or Fireworks for it would be pretty risky and not taking any chances. **

**My Pretty Little Sunflower**

**By waterrain**

* * *

><p>Kiku Honda was walking by Ivan's right side while Im Yong Soo was by the left side of the Russian as they walked inside of the house.<p>

"Hello, Alfred. These two are new additions to the household, da. The name of the taller boy is Kiku Honda. The name of the shorter boy is Im Yong Soo." Ivan commented calmly to the American boy. "You can show them around the house while I wash my face."

Alfred was surprised about the new arrivals and he turned to ask some questions, but Ivan was already on his way up the stairs. He turned around and smiled brightly at them.

"My name is Alfred Jones." The American boy said in a friendly tone of voice and held his hand out in greeting to them, but received a confused look from them. "It's a hand shake. A greeting and stuff. Anyway nice to meet you."

"Is Ivan mean?" Im Yong Soo asked quietly and he received a soft 'Hush' from the Japanese boy.

"Ivan isn't mean. He loves sunflowers and his drawings are really good." Alfred replied calmly to them. "He makes amazing pancakes and his cooking is awesome."

Ivan silently reflected on his recent choices in life. He washes his hands and face. He removes his scarf, jacket, and shirt. His violet eyes focused on the bruises. He removes his shoes, socks, and jeans. Ivan left his underwear on. He felt like counting the bruises, silently wonder who caused them, and vowed to himself to repay the same amount of bruises on the person or persons responsible for them.

Alfred walked in on Ivan with Kiku Honda and Im Yong Soo following beside him.

"Hey, Iv-" Alfred cut himself off when he saw that the only clothing on Ivan is underwear along with discovering the Russian's bruises wasn't limited to his back. Kiku Honda and Im Yong Soo had no reaction on their faces. Ivan felt irritated at being interrupted, a frown on his lips, and violet eyes showing annoyance at the situation.

* * *

><p><strong>Please Review and Thank You.<strong>


	25. To Be Surrounded

**I do not own Axis Powers Hetalia. I have been on a website called freerice it's awesome ^_^ For every correct answer you choose, 10 grains of rice are raised to help end world hunger through the World Food Programme..**

**My Pretty Little Sunflower**

**By waterrain**

* * *

><p>"You interrupted my counting." Ivan said while frowning at Alfred. "Now I have to start from the beginning."<p>

"Sorry." Alfred muttered and Ivan sighed heavily.

"Now go and show them around, okay." Ivan stated calmly and they walked out the bathroom. The American boy closed the door. Kiku Honda and Im Yong Soo look at Alfred. The blue eyed boy was quiet, they followed him, and now in the living room.

"I worry about Ivan even though he tells me not to worry about him." Alfred said in a low voice to them. "I wonder where he got those bruises...I know he won't tell me and just say don't worry I can handle myself."

Alfred did almost all of the talking and they silently listened to him. Ivan walks downstairs, he enters the kitchen, puts on a dark purple apron, and starts cooking. The three boys were still in the living room.

"Do you have any family?" Alfred asked curiously.

"Im Yong Soo is my younger half-brother." Kiku Honda replied to the American. "We have the same father. Our older half brother is Yao Wang. We have not seen him since we were kidnapped, sold, passed around several times, and it has been three years.."

"What happened to you and Im Yong Soo?" Alfred asked quietly, but they didn't reply and just stared down at the floor. Ivan finished cooking, he placed the food onto plates, and placed them on the table. The Russian walked to the living room and wondered why it was very quiet, but figured it will take a bit of time before they open up and talk.

"I made food. We seat at the table, da." Ivan commented calmly and they nodded at him. "Best to eat when it is warm."

There wasn't much talking at the table. Ivan pulled out a notebook and started to draw. His violet eyes focused, he decided to start off drawing a cherry blossom tree, and Ivan wasn't in a hurry he took his time. Next to the cherry blossom tree, he drew a Hibiscus syriacus, and ended by drawing a sunflower. He looked up and noticed the three boys are finished with their food.

Ivan stood up, grabbed the plates, and gently placed them into the sink.

"This drawing looks really beautiful." Im Yong Soo commented quietly while looking at Ivan's drawing.

"Thank you." Ivan said cheerfully and smiled at him. "You can try to drawing too if you want to draw."

The Russian walked away and he came back with three unused notebooks along with a couple of pens.

"You can each have your own notebook, da. You can draw and write." Ivan commented and he figured this will help the boys by having them release whatever they are feeling into the notebook. "Do not worry I will not look at the notebook unless you wish it."

Hours later Kiku Honda and Im Yong Soo are worried for it is night time. Alfred is already sleeping in Ivan's bed. The Russian is slowly drinking a bottle of vodka while sitting down on the sofa, relaxing, and flipping through the channels. The two boys are sitting on either side of Ivan. Kiku Honda on the left while Im Yong Soo is on the right.

Ivan took off his scarf and removed his jacket for the room seemed a bit warmer. Perhaps it is due to being surrounded? Kiku Honda and Im Yong Soo bit down on their lips for it seems as if the Russian is just like the others...waiting and not knowing when it will occur is always terrible for it's best to just get it over with..

"Shouldn't you two be sleeping? You are growing and need plenty sleep." Ivan finally commented to them for he just wants to have a few hours to himself and enjoy drinking some vodka. "You can sleep in any bedroom. It doesn't matter to me."

Kiku Honda and Im Yong Soo went upstairs. They decided to sleep in the bedroom with the most comfortable bed which turns out to be Ivan's bed. A couple of hours later Ivan sleepily walks up to his bedroom, noticing the three boys in his bed, and he sighed to himself. Well, He did say any bedroom and his has the best bed...

"Good thing I have a rather large bed." Ivan muttered to himself, yawned, and went to sleep in his bed. The order from left to right: Im Yong Soo, Kiku Honda, Alfred, and Ivan.

* * *

><p><strong>Please Review and Thank You.<strong>


	26. To Be Reunited

**I do not own Axis Powers Hetalia. **

**My Pretty Little Sunflower**

**By waterrain**

* * *

><p>Ivan applied to college, he was accepted, and became a full time student. He is eighteen years and the draft was postponed due to his continued education. Today is Alfred's birthday and he is now eleven years old, but sadly the birthday is feeling ill.<p>

The Russian could have easily bribe someone to make a medical certificate to show he is unfit for service, but decided against it for he plans to join when Alfred turns fifteen years old. Ivan invited Yao Wang over to discuss business due to Alfred being sick in bed. He doesn't want to be away. Kiku Honda and Im Yong Soo, but they are children and more likely for them to become catch Alfred's cold. So he had them sleep in his old bedroom.

"Hello, Yao. Let's talk at the kitchen table." Ivan said calmly as he opened the door. Kiku Honda and Im Yong Soo inside of the kitchen were making themselves some green tea to drink. Yao Yang was first one in the kitchen.

"Kiku? Im Yong Soo? Is it really you? I'm not dreaming this time, right?" Yao Yang whispered while looking at them with wide eyes. "Is this real?"

Kiku Honda and Im Yong Soo raced over to their older half-brother. Ivan quietly watched the scene in confusion for what is going on? Yao Yang was crying, Kiku Honda was crying, and Im Yong Soo was crying.

'Why are they crying?' Ivan wondered and tilted his head to the side. After a few minutes Yao Yang stopped crying, he grabbed Ivan by the front of his jacket, and glared at him.

"How long did you have my little half brothers? What did you do them?" Yao Yang asked in a demanding voice, his cheeks stained with tears, and his eyes turning slightly puffy. Ivan placed his hands onto Yao's and didn't bother pulling them from his jacket. Now the Russian understood what is going on.

"For a year. I didn't hurt them. I fed them, I gave them clothing, allowed them to watch television, allowed them to use the bathroom, and they have been allowed to wander around my home.. I didn't know they have an older half-brother. I didn't know you have two little half brothers. You and I mainly talk about business, da." Ivan replied and pulled Yao's hands away from the front of his jacket. "A man decided to give them to me in exchange to pay off a debt, but he is no longer among the living for I killed him. It was too little, too late for him."

"We can discus business later. You and your little half brothers have some catching up to do." Ivan stated and Yao Yang looked surprised. "No need to be surprised. Family is important, da."

Yao Yang kissed Ivan on the lips before leaving with Kiku Honda and Im Yong Soo. Ivan sighed to himself and wondered what to tell Alfred. He figured the kiss given to him from Yao was due to being happy about being reunited with his little half brothers. The violet eyed Russian walked upstairs and went inside of his bedroom.

"Ivan?" Alfred asked weakly. Ivan walked over and felt his forehead. It feels hot which is sign of a fever. When he had checked earlier Alfred didn't have a fever, but now he has one. "Am I going to die?"

"Nyet." Ivan replied to him in a low voice. He silently tried to think of ways to reduce fever. Cold water would be bad. Hot water would be bad. Luke warm water might work in helping to reduce the fever.

* * *

><p><strong>Please Review and Thank You.<strong>


	27. A Good Doctor

**I do not own Axis Powers Hetalia. **

**My Pretty Little Sunflower**

**By waterrain**

* * *

><p>Ivan pulled the covers back. Alfred is wearing a long white shirt and the Russian picked him up gently in his arms. He carried him to the bathroom.<p>

"I'll make you a lukewarm bath to reduce fever." The violet eyed Russian informed him placing Alfred on the closed toilet lid. He plugged the bathtub and turned on the water. Alfred's eyes were unfocused, Ivan was worried, and if the fever doesn't break soon.

'I'll call in a Doctor who owes me.' Ivan thought and he kept a close eye on Alfred. 'I don't want my sunflower to die. He hasn't fully bloomed. He is just a sunflower bud only eleven.'

"Ivan, I'm frightened." Alfred said to him, tears filling up in his eyes, and staring into the Russian's violet eyes. "What if my fever doesn't reduce and I die."

"You will not die. Happy birthday." Ivan informed him in a comforting voice and he kissed him on the top of his blond hair. He checked the bathtub, it is almost completely filled, and stopped the water. Hand feeling the water and it is lukewarm. Ivan stands up, picked Alfred up, and gently placed him into the bathtub. His long white shirt still on along with his underwear. The Russian held his hand for he didn't want to risk Alfred drowning.

'I drowned a man for he was drowning an innocent little kitten, but I got there in time to save the kitten from death.' Ivan thought while holding Alfred's hand. 'Found the little kitten a good home.'

Alfred started to go under the water, but Ivan swiftly pulled him up and out of the bathtub.

"Are you okay, Alfred?" Ivan asked him and his voice sounded slightly panicked.

"Yes." Alfred replied quietly.

"Enough lukewarm bath for you." Ivan informed the blond haired boy. "Time to dry off."

He dried him off with a large fluffy towel and carried Alfred off to bed. He tucked the American boy in.

"Where are Kiku and Im Yong Soo?" Alfred asked him.

"They went with their older half-brother Yao Yang. They were very happy about being reunited." Ivan informed the American boy. "Now please rest."

Alfred slowly closed his eyes, he drifted off to sleep, and Ivan walked out for he is going to call the Doctor.

"I do not want to lose him." Ivan whispered softly to himself, blinked his violet eyes, and firmly rubbed them with his hands.

'Time for business mode.' Ivan thought as he dialed the number.

"Hello, Tino Väinämöinen." Ivan said calmly. "You owe me. I'm calling it in, da. You come to my house, take a look at someone, and find out how to make the person no longer sick."

Ivan goes downstairs and waits by the door. He knows it will take time to arrive for the Finnish man to arrive. The Russian leaned against the front door and waited. After an hour Tino Väinämöinen arrived, Ivan quickly opened the door, and grabbed the Finnish man by the hand swiftly landing him to where Alfred lays sick in bed.

It was a couple months ago when Tino Väinämöinen came to him. Tino's Swedish lover Berwald Oxenstierna needed certain organs for an Organ transplantation, but he was far down the list and only had a certain amount of time left. Ivan didn't charge money, but informed him that one day he will ask for a favor and he better grant it. So the Russian was given the details about what kind of organs that Berwald needed in order to get an Organ transplantation. Ivan personally gathered up medical information on those who were late on giving the money and there was one who perfectly fit what the Swedish man needed. Ivan had strapped the man down, force fed him sleeping pills, gagged him, and carefully took the organs needed out of him.

'Better quality than the black-market organs. Nice and fresh.' Ivan thought as he placed the organs in a cold container. He got rid of the now dead body and walked out with the important container. Tino is the kind of doctor who performs organ transplantation and he was able to operate on Berwald. Ivan bribed a few people so no questions would be asked about Berwald.

"Your Berwald doing alright?" Ivan asked deciding to make small talk while Tino looked Alfred over.

"Yes." Tino replied to him. "He is doing fine."

Tino gives a bottle of medicine to Ivan for Alfred's illness and informed him about what kinds of food Alfred should eat while being sick. Ivan shows the Finnish man to the front door.

"If he dies from this sickness. I will kill you and your lover." Ivan said coldly to him. Tino shivered and silently prayed for the boy to get better soon. Ivan quietly closed the door, locked it, and went back upstairs. After a couple of days Alfred fully recovered from being sick. Ivan dialed up Tino's number.

"He has recovered." Ivan stated calmly to Tino. "You are a good Doctor. Have a nice day."

The Russian ended the call and put his cell phone inside his front pocket. Alfred was sitting at the table eating dinner looking a little sad.

"Ivan...I was wondering will Kiku and Im Yong Soo come visit." Alfred commented in a low voice to the Russian. "I miss them. I know they most be happy, but..."

"Do not worry I'm sure they will visit in the near future, da." Ivan said to him. When Alfred was done eating he went upstairs and into bed. The Russian remained downstairs, pulled out his cell phone, and dialed Yao Yang's number.

"Hello, Yao." Ivan commented calmly.

"I was wondering when you would call me. My brothers have told me some interesting things." Yao said cheerfully and Ivan bit down on his lip. Wondering what those two had said about him. "We can come over tomorrow at your house. You and I can discus while my brothers talk with Alfred."

"What time?" Ivan asked in a low voice. He is dreading tomorrow. Yao for sure knows his weakness and will use said weakness against him in some way.

"Seven in the morning make sure to have enough pancakes. My brothers told me that you are good at cooking." Yao commented causally to the Russian.

"See you tomorrow. Good night." Ivan said before ending the call.

'Damnit. Yao has the upper hand over me.' Ivan bitterly thought and he has a frown on his lips. 'I bet he wants to increase the price on the Opium and Heroin. Unable to threaten harm upon Kiku Honda and Im Yong Soo because they are Alfred's friends. If I threaten and do nothing then I would be considered weak. So I can't make threats towards them. Not to mention Alfred really does want to see Kiku and Honda...'

The violet eyed Russian slowly made his way upstairs, walked into his bedroom, and laid down next to Alfred who is sound asleep. Ivan closed his eyes and after a while fell asleep.

* * *

><p><strong>Please Review and Thank You. <strong>


	28. To Be Blackmailed

**I do not own Axis Powers Hetalia. **

**If people agree to be in a group, they should not abandon any person in the group. ****I have personal experience: I was abandoned by two friends, we were in the same group, and by the way they asked me to join them in order to make a group (A group is three or more people). If you want to know more you can read it in my profile for I do not want the notes to be too long. Anyway hope you peeps enjoy this chapter ^_^**

**My Pretty Little Sunflower**

**By waterrain**

* * *

><p>Ivan and Alfred woke up ten minutes before seven. He started making the pancakes and those ten minutes passed by all too soon. A knock at the front door, Ivan turned off the burner, and opened the door. Alfred remained sitting at the kitchen table.<p>

"Hello, Yao. Kiku and Im Yong Soo." Ivan informed them. "I made plenty of pancakes. Alfred is currently eating you can join him."

Kiku and Im Yong Soo walked towards the kitchen while Yao remained with his eyes focused on the Russian.

"What will it take for you to remain quiet? More money?" Ivan asked in a low voice to the Chinese man.

"I do not wish to increase the price. Every time me and my brothers come over. I want to spend some alone time with you." Yao whispered into Ivan's right ear. "In that alone time I will kiss, touch you, and at times dress you up. I calculated the money I have spent on high class prostitutes per visit in the brothel...It certainly adds up."

Ivan didn't speak, he was shocked, and could only stare at Yao.

"I'll keep quiet and Alfred is able to spend time with his friends." Yao commented calmly and then added in a low voice. "Plus you don't have to worry about becoming pregnant for you are a male not a female."

Ivan crossed his arms and looked at Yao.

"So basically I become your living sex doll in exchange for your little half brothers to visit along with you keeping quiet." Ivan said cold, his violet eyes narrowed, and a frown on his lips.

"I can give you some time to think about it, Ivan. You can give me the answer next week." Yao informed him. Ivan heard Alfred laughing in the kitchen and he sounds very happy.

"I agree." Ivan stated quietly while silently cursing himself for caring about Alfred's happiness. He doesn't want his little sunflower to feel sad or lonely or without friends around his own age. They walked into the kitchen and Ivan looks at Alfred's bright smile.

'It will be worth it to keep that smile on his lips.' Ivan thought while taking a deep breath.

"Alfred, You and your friends remain downstairs. There is bathroom downstairs. Yao and I will be upstairs discussing things." Ivan said calmly and ignored the small satisfied smirk on Yao's lips. Alfred nodded his head.

Yao and Ivan went upstairs into the bedroom. The Russian made sure to lock his bedroom door.

"What now?" Ivan asked flatly to the Chinese man. "We are alone."

* * *

><p><strong>Please Review and Thank You. <strong>


	29. In The Morning

**I do not own Axis Powers Hetalia. Sorry I had made a mistake and clicked on the wrong document, but I have fixed it now. **

**My mind is a bit distracted...thinking about how Germany would look like in Bondage... **

**My Pretty Little Sunflower**

**By waterrain**

* * *

><p>Alfred was finished showing off his drawings to Kiku Honda and Im Yong Soo.<p>

"How is life going for you since you have been reunited with your older half brother?" Alfred asked them.

"He has changed a little bit from when we last saw him, but he treats us nicely." Kiku replied calmly and Im Yong Soo nods his head.

"That's good he is nice." Alfred commented cheerfully.

"He isn't really nice to other people." Im Yong Soo muttered while crossing his arms.

"Shush." Kiku said in a low tone of voice.

"Huh?" Alfred asked and tilted his head to the side. "What do you mean?"

"I didn't mean anything by that...I was telling a joke." Im Yong Soo commented calmly.

"He isn't good at telling funny jokes." Kiku said to the American boy. Im Yong Soo remained quiet and to be honest he overheard Yao talking about using blackmail to get what he wanted from Ivan.

'Not sure what my older brother wants from Ivan.' Im Yong soo thought and he felt a bit worried. 'Ivan treated us nicely when he didn't have to be nice or anything at all...'

Upstairs in Ivan's bedroom the Chinese man stared into those lovely violet eyes.

"I want to undress you starting with your scarf." Yao said in a low voice, he walked forward, and gently undid the Russian's scarf. Ivan forced himself not to flinch for that would be giving Yao a reaction. He takes off Ivan's jacket and shirt. The Russian bit down on his lip for he feels rather cold.

"Your nipples are hard, Ivan." Yao whispered into his ear. Ivan silently cursed his body for betraying him and proving to the Chinese man that he feels cold.

* * *

><p><strong>Please Review and Thank You ^J^<strong>


	30. It Is Worth It

**I do not own Axis Powers Hetalia. **

**My Pretty Little Sunflower**

**By waterrain**

* * *

><p>"You have such lovely scars on your neck." Yao commented while softly touching the Russian's neck. Ivan's eyes narrowed and the Chinese man smirked at him. "You don't like your neck being touched do you, Ivan."<p>

"It doesn't matter does it?" Ivan asked while forcing himself to smile, but to honest he wants to choke that smug man. However he wants Alfred to be able to see his friends who are sadly related to Yao.

"True. For I would still do it for I have a fetish for scars." Yao said calmly and he guided Ivan to the bed. "Lay down on your back."

The violet eyed Russian laid down on the bed, body tense, head on the soft pillow, and struggling to keep a look of uncaring on his face. Yao smiled smugly at the scene and Ivan clenched the blanket for he wants to punch him for looking smug.

"You'll enjoy it, Ivan."

"I doubt it, Yao."

The Russian was surprised when Yao kissed him on the lips for he thought for sure the Chinese man would go for his neck. Yao's knee went in between Ivan's legs causing him to gasp. His tongue went inside the Russian's parted lips and explored. Ivan tightly clenched the blanket, violet eyes firmly closed, and could bit down for Yao's tongue is inside of his mouth.

'Damn you, Yao.' Ivan thought, he felt those warm hands touching his cold nipples, and opened his eyes to briefly glare at him. 'You multitasking basta-'

Yao pulled away from the one sided kiss, he smiled in amusement, and looked into those violent violet eyes.

"You care a lot about Alfred's happiness so you do nothing to stop me." Yao commented while smiling. Ivan looked away and didn't say anything. He tried to ignore his jeans being pulled down and then off by the dark haired man. "You do not want to be hated by him."

Yao slipped the Russian's underwear off, hands caressing Ivan's legs, and watched as those hands clenched the blanket. The dark haired man looked at Ivan's face, noticed those lips are bleeding, and how the Russian bit down on his lip. He stopped caressing Ivan's thighs, got out of the bed, and looked at the Russian.

"On your knees and suck my manhood." Yao said in a low voice and watched as Ivan's violet eyes darken in anger.

'How far will you go? Will you say nyet?' Yao thought as Ivan slowly got out of bed and watched as the Russian got on his knees. 'Ah, He must really want Alfred to be happy.'

"You are good at oral." Yao groaned as Ivan's mouth started to work, his hands feeling the Russian's soft hair, and he was surprised that Ivan went straight to deep throating his cock.

'Get this done and over with by making him cum fast.' Ivan thought and his violet eyes closed. Yao looked down at the Russian, hands tightly fisting his hair, and he couldn't believe how amazing Ivan is at this kind of thing.

"Make sure to swallow, Ivan." Yao moaned as he came inside of Ivan's mouth and his hand making sure to keep the Russian's mouth there just in case. Ivan forced himself to swallow the cum although a bit fell on his lower lip.

"Suckle on these fingers. I plan to finger you with these three fingers." Yao said to him. Ivan opened his lips, allowed the three fingers in, and began suckling Yao's fingers. After a few minutes Yao pulls his fingers away and guides Ivan to the bed. "On your back, Ivan."

Ivan lays on his back, head on the pillow, and flinched when he felt Yao's hands spreading his legs.

"You are so exposed, Ivan. I can see everything. You are laid bare before me." Yao said in a low voice. Ivan's hands clenched the blanket, he hated this so much, he wanted to make the Chinese man pay, and wanted this over with already. "I'm going slow on purpose."

Ivan squirmed when he felt Yao's tongue licking his hole, he felt fingers, and it was all very slow. Violet eyes tightly closed, silently cursing for why must that man be gentle not rough, and Ivan has a hand over his lips to make sure no noise escapes because he doesn't want Yao to hear him.

'Damn you, Yao.' Ivan thought and after a while finally Yao moves his fingers out of him. The dark haired man stripped himself of his clothing. Then he kissed the Russian on the neck, his manhood between Ivan's legs, and slowly entering him. Yao grabs Ivan's wrists, puts them above his head, and kisses him on the lips. He felt Ivan gasp and knew he found that special spot inside of the Russian. Yao moves his lips away, hits the spot a few times, and at long last he hears Ivan's moan. It was loud, but soft and breathless. Yao started moving faster and faster. Ivan hated himself, hated Yao, hated his body for reacting, and hated his mouth for he can't stop moaning. He had did so good at being silent, but now he can't seem to be quiet. Yao thrusting in and out of him hitting that certain spot inside of the Russian.

"So lewd, Ivan. You are really enjoying this..." Yao whispers into his right ear.

"Ngh, I hate you." Ivan moaned and his violet eyes half-lidded. "I hate you so much."

"I know...It feels so damn good being in you." Yao groaned, he comes inside of the Russian, and Ivan's hips are arched upwards. The dark haired man suckled on Ivan's neck giving him several hickies. Yao's watch goes off. The Chinese man moved out of him, kissed him on the lips, and looked into those pretty violet eyes.

"Time for me to leave." Yao commented, his eyes looking at Ivan, and wished he had more time. However he has business to take care.

"Me and my little brothers will come over once a month to visit." Yao informed him and Ivan remains quiet. He can see the self-loathing in those violet eyes. "I told you that you would enjoy it, Ivan."

Yao changed back into his outfit. Ivan got out of bed and changed back in his outfit. They walked downstairs. Kiku, Im Yong Soo, and Alfred were watching Tv in the living room.

"It is time to go, Kiku and Im Yong Soo. We will come back next month." Yao commented cheerfully. They left quietly out the front door and Ivan locked the door. Alfred touched the Russian's arm.

"Please don't touch me. I need to take a shower, da." Ivan commented in a low voice to Alfred. The American boy was confused, but didn't question him. Ivan went upstairs, grabbed a clean outfit, walked into the bathroom, placed a cabinet in front of the door, stripped, and stepped into the shower turning the water making sure it was hot water not cold.

He fiercely scrubbed his skin with soap, dumped plenty of shampoo onto his hair, and roughly scrubbing his hair. Ivan's skin started to turn red, he just wanted to feel clean, and made sure not to take too long or else...Alfred would be worried about him.

Ivan steps out of the shower, firmly dries off, and gets dressed. He moves the cabinet back to it's correct place. The Russian walks downstairs and finds Alfred drawing.

"Did you have fun today?" Ivan asked him. Alfred noticed Ivan's lip is bloody, but he knows about the Russian's habit of biting down on his lip.

"Yeah, I had a lot of fun. I was really happy to see them and it's awesome that they are doing alright." Alfred said cheerfully and he grins at the Russian. "Thank you for asking them to come over. You are really thoughtful, Ivan."

'It was worth it.' Ivan thought as he looks at Alfred's happy expression. 'I wonder what he would say if I told him the truth...I can't for that would make him sad and he might possibly blame himself or something..I just want him to be happy.'

"Thank you, Alfred. Well they will be coming over once a month. I talked to Yao and he agreed for he wants his little brothers to be happy." Ivan said to the American boy. He received a hug and a loud 'Wow! That's really awesome!' from his little sunflower.

A year goes by Alfred is twelve years old and Ivan is nineteen years old. The American boy still has no idea about what happens between Yao and Ivan when Kiku and Im Yong Soo come over. Kiku and Im Yong Soo had found out six months ago when they overheard Yao talking to Ivan on the phone, but they haven't told Alfred and tried to remain in denial for maybe...Yao had been joking.

Ivan's cell phone rings and answers it despite not wanting to for it is Yao's phone number.

"Since it has been a year..I have something different in mind when I come over tomorrow." Yao commented calmly. "Remember when I got your measurements? I had an outfit made, but I won't tell you what since it is a surprise."

"Okay. See you tomorrow." Ivan said flatly and ended the call.

'Tomorrow Yao, Kiku, and Im Yong Soo come over.' Ivan thought and he personally dreads it, but it makes Alfred happy when Kiku and Im Yong Soo come over for he has someone around his own age to talk to...

* * *

><p><strong>Please Review and Thank You...<strong>


	31. Business To Do Tonight

**I do not own Axis Powers Hetalia. **

**My Pretty Little Sunflower**

**By waterrain**

* * *

><p>Ivan noticed that Alfred is fast asleep, he gets out of bed, puts on his jacket, and a pair of shoes before going downstairs. He has business to do tonight and a sadist smirk upon his lips.<p>

Ivan's mafia members noticed throughout the months Ivan has become more sadist, blood-thirsty, cruel, and silently wondered what caused the change. However none of them had the courage or rather stupidity to ask their Boss. A Italian is tied up in a steel chair, a dark blind-folded over his eyes, and he had fallen asleep. Ivan picked up a bucket of cold water and splashed it onto him.

"You better hope your Spaniard lover turns up tonight. Otherwise you will sold on the black-market, Lovino Vargas." Ivan said coldly and firmly grabbed his chin. "Perhaps you'll be harvested for your organs? Maybe sold as a sex slave?"

Lovino trembled, he was frightened, and prayed that Antonio shows up. Tears spilling and Ivan chuckled darkly at the trembling Italian.

"Ah, Crying won't save you. Only your lover can if he brings the correct amount of drugs." Ivan commented and pinched the Italian's cheeks. "No matter how much you shed tears..I will not show mercy. I feel no remorse."

A few minutes pass when the door opened, in appears a Spaniard, and he is holding a bag. Ivan walks up and opens it up checking the supplies.

"Good. Next time don't be late in delivering the drugs, Antonio." Ivan stated to him. "If you are late again. I will kill you instead of holding your lover hostage."

"It took longer than I thought to get the correct amount of drugs together." Antonio said quietly and he glances at his tied up lover. Ivan walks over, unties Lovino, picks him up, and drops him onto Antonio's arms.

"Now leave." Ivan said firmly. Antonio quickly leaves with Lovino in his arms and the Russian smiled in amusement.

"Wasn't going to sell Lovino on the black-market. I would have just killed him and feed him to the pigs." Ivan commented cheerfully to his members. "Dismissed until tomorrow. Make sure to have the German...Ludwig Beilschmidt here by tomorrow afternoon and make sure to leave this letter for his older brother, da."

Ivan pulled a letter out of his pocket and handed it to them.

"Do not fail me." Ivan said coldly. The Russian Mafia Boss walked away, he got into his car, and drove home.

'I could do human trafficking.' Ivan thought, but wrinkled his nose. 'No...Not really into that kind of thing.'

"Yao does a whole lot of human trafficking." Ivan muttered to himself. He recalls Yao bragging about human trafficking and to be honest it sickened him. The human trafficked victims are checked by a trusted Doctor for any kind of sex disease, if they have a sex disease that person is killed by a bullet to the head or tortured to death depending on Yao's mood, if there is no sex disease then that person is fucked by some of Yao's mafia members or personally by Yao, and then that person is sold off to the highest bidder.

The Russian got out of his car, unlocked the door, walked in, and locked the door behind him.

'I feel slightly better.' Ivan thought as he walked up the stairs. 'Still dreading tomorrow, but oh well...'

* * *

><p><strong>Please Review and Thank You...<strong>

**Yao is a Chinese Mafia Boss deals a bit in selling drugs to others (He sold Opium and Heroin in Chapter 18 to Ivan), but mostly he does Human Trafficking and other thing keeps him pretty busy which is why he visits once a month rather than once a week to Ivan's house... **


	32. Really Don't Like Him

**I do not own Axis Powers Hetalia. **

**My Pretty Little Sunflower**

**By waterrain**

* * *

><p>The twelve year old America boy could feel Ivan tossing and turning in bed. He touched the Russian's face, soft, and caressing his cheeks trying to give him comfort. Ivan stopped tossing and turning. Alfred sighed softly in relief.<p>

'Lately, He has been tossing and turning.' Alfred thought and briefly has his thumb touch Ivan's lip. 'I wish he would tell me what is bothering him.'

He could feeling Ivan's lip moving, quietly sleep talking in Russian, he moves his thumb away, and moves closer to listen to what Ivan is saying. About ninety five percent of the time Ivan doesn't talk in his sleep.

"_I would do anything to keep my little sunflower happy. My humiliation doesn't matter as long as Alfred is happy._" Ivan muttered in his sleep. Alfred moves his thumb away and stares in puzzlement down at the Russian.

'What does he mean by humiliation?' Alfred wondered and he waited several minutes hoping there would be more sleep talk, but his hope was in vain for Ivan remained quiet and there were only sounds of light breathing. The American boy went back to sleep and a few hours later it is ten minutes before it was seven. Ivan got out of bed before Alfred, he put on his long coat, and walked downstairs heading towards the kitchen to make pancakes. Alfred made his way down to the kitchen.

"Ivan, I can help you make pancakes." Alfred said to him.

"It's okay." Ivan commented calmly and glances at the American. "I do not want to risk you getting burned."

There is knocking at the door, Alfred walked to the front door, and answered it.

"Hello, Alfred." Yao said politely, but his eyes looked unfriendly and Alfred turned his gaze towards his friends.

"Hey, Kiku and Im Yong Soo. Ivan is making pancakes." Alfred said cheerfully and his smile a bit forced. To be honest he really doesn't like Yao, but he is his friends older half-brother and his friends are happy to be with their older half-brother. Alfred, Kiku, Im Yong Soo, and Yao walk to the kitchen. Ivan was finished up the pancakes. Alfred got the plates and silverware out putting them onto the table. The Russian put a few jar of jams, butter, a can of whip cream, and a bottle of maple syrup on the table.

"Breakfast is done, da." Ivan stated to them. They made their plates and started to eat. Alfred ate his pancakes slowly enjoying the taste. The American boy glanced up, noticed a bit of strawberry jam on Ivan's bottom lip, and about to let him know about it. However before Alfred could speak Yao's index finger goes across Ivan's lip collecting the jam.

"You had some jam on your lip." Yao commented and placed his index finger inside of Ivan's mouth. Alfred felt a burning sensation boiling in the pit of his stomach, he noticed that Ivan looks uncomfortable, and Yao smiling a bit smugly as he moved his finger out.

'I don't like the way he looks at Ivan.' Alfred thought and clenched his fists under the table. 'I can't explain, but all I know is that I don't like it at all.'

"Thank you for your help." Ivan managed to say calmly and faked a smile. Alfred stood up, grabbed a napkin, turned on the sink, placed it under the running water, turned it off, and walked over to Ivan. He roughly rubbed Russian's lips with the wet napkin, violet eyes blinked in confusion, and Alfred smiled brightly at him.

"I noticed it too, but wasn't quick enough to react." Alfred commented simply and threw the wet napkin away.

"Thank you." Ivan told the American boy in a low voice. Alfred grinned and sat back down at the table.

"No problem, I'm the hero after all. Make sure to brush your teeth." Alfred said to him. Kiku and Im Yong Soo were the first ones finished with their pancakes they placed the plates into the sink. Alfred finished third and he placed his plate into the sink.

"You three can go outside and play, da. It's good weather to be outside." Ivan told them. Alfred was about to protest because he really doesn't want to leave the Russian alone with Yao and he knows that Ivan can take care of himself, but...still he dislikes the way that Chinese man looks at Ivan.

"Yes let's go outside it has been a while since we last went outside." Kiku commented calmly, Im Yong Soo nods his head, and Alfred mentally sighed before agreeing. They started to walk out of the kitchen, but the America boy glanced back noticing briefly the satisfied look on Yao's face and he wonders what is going though the Chinese man's mind. Kiku, Im Yong Soo, and Alfred decided to sit under a shaded tree.

"I really like Ivan a lot, but lately it seems as if he is drifting further away from me. Sometimes when I wake up he is not there. He doesn't allow me to kiss him on the lips always telling me to wait until I'm fourteen years old. I want to kiss him, but no I have to wait...It's not fair, but sometimes life isn't fair." Alfred commented in a low voice and sighed deeply. His blue eyes looking sad, a frown upon his lips, and arms crossed across his chest. "Lately, he has been tossing and turning. I'm worried about him."

Inside of the kitchen Yao was roughly kissing Ivan on the lips. The Russian was against the wall, wrists above his head, and Yao's knee between his legs.

"That kid is cheeky. I really don't like him at all." Yao whispered angrily into Ivan's right ear. The Russian forcefully broke the grip on his wrists, slammed Yao against the wall, and his hands wrapped around the Chinese's man throat.

"If you hurt him, I'll kill you. This a promise not a threat." Ivan said coldly and after a moment he released Yao.

"You are sensitive, Ivan. Just because I don't like someone doesn't mean that I'll kill that someone." Yao stated while rubbing his throat. "Anyway, Let's go to your bedroom. I have a surprise for you."

Yao picked up a paper bag, Ivan followed after him, and they walked upstairs. Kiku, Im Yong Soo, and Alfred are still outside talking about various topics.

* * *

><p><strong>Please Review and Thank You. <strong>

**It is a slow moving process: **

**Alfred likes Ivan a whole lot, wants to kiss him on the lips, and as you can see in this chapter Alfred was pretty angry about Yao putting a index finger inside of Ivan's mouth. He roughly rubbed Ivan's lips with a wet napkin and shortly afterwards said to him 'Make sure to brush your teeth'. Alfred doesn't like Yao and he doesn't like the way Yao looks at Ivan, but keeps that to himself for Yao is the older half-brother of his two friends.**

**Ivan is pretty unstable *Emotionally and Mentally*, damaged in many ways, and he has never been in a Relationship. Ivan only had One Best Friend: Toris back when he was six years old and that friendship lasted for only Four Years *Toris was killed by Ivan's Father and Ivan had seen Toris's death right before his eyes helpless to do anything to save him. He blocked out the memory of Toris's death.* ****Ivan cares greatly about Alfred *His little sunflower* and wants him to be happy. He doesn't want anything happening to Alfred.**


	33. Do Not Like This

**I do not own Axis Powers Hetalia. I got distracted by Tetris that game is rather addicting *I blame it on the music* and I made it to level 6 *After many failures...* **

**My Pretty Little Sunflower**

**By waterrain**

* * *

><p>"This had to be specially made for they didn't have your size and I wanted it to fit you perfectly. You look good in it, Ivan." Yao commented as he looked the Russian up and down. Ivan bit down on his lip. "The name of this costume is Sexy Midnight Patrol Police Officer and it's an adult costume. I added a few items. I took away the handcuffs and baton."<p>

"I do not like cops." Ivan stated flatly and rolled his eyes. "Although this doesn't look like a Police Officer outfit. In fact it is a mockery."

"I do not like cops either, but I'm not against doing them." Yao commented causally and caressed Ivan's face. "Especially the pretty ones."

Ivan was wearing a short sleeve dark blue dress that goes down to his thighs, a black belt, handcuff printed thong, a black hat, and slightly below the knee black boots with heels. The Russian sitting on the bed with Yao next to him. After a minute of silence the Chinese man handcuffed Ivan's wrists together and stood up.

"We shall do some roleplaying. I'm the bad guy and you are the cop. I captured you." Yao said in a low voice. He used a black-blind fold to cover up Ivan's eyes, placed earmuffs over his ears, and tied him to the bed. Ivan was on his back.

'I do not like this at all.' Ivan thought and he felt very tense. 'I do not like being unable to see, hear, or move. I do not like this at all...'

Yao removed the dangerous black heeled boots, he pulled the thong off, took off the hat, and flipped the dark blue dress enough so Ivan's manhood is exposed.

"Kiku fell down and he is hurt!" Alfred said loudly while knocking on Ivan's door. Yao covered the Russian completely with a blanket, unlocked the door, and looked down at Alfred.

"Ivan currently isn't feeling well so don't bother him." Yao commented to him before rushing downstairs and swiftly going outside. Alfred rolled his eyes, opened the door, and walked inside of Ivan's bedroom.

"Ivan? Are you okay?" Alfred asked, but received no reply and he slowly walked over to the bed making sure to be quiet. He was about to pull back the blanket, but suddenly his hand was grabbed and it was Yao.

"He is not feeling well...He doesn't wish for you to get sick." Yao lied and he pointed to the door.

"How is Kiku?" Alfred asked him.

"I cleaned his cut and put a Band-Aid on it. The cut wasn't serious. Now go and have fun with your friends." Yao replied calmly to him.

",But I'm worried about Ivan." Alfred stated firmly and he tried to pull back the covers, but this time his wrist was grabbed and Yao looks frustrated. Im Yong Soo walks in.

"Hey, Alfred. I found a cool looking butterfly outside." Im Yong Soo commented cheerfully. Alfred roughly tugged his wrist away from the Chinese man and gave Yao a brief glare.

"That's awesome." Alfred said calmly and Im Yong Soo nods his head.

"You two should go outside and play." Yao commented to them and his smile was tense.

"Okay let's go." Im Yong Soo said while grabbing Alfred by the hand, they walked out, and Yao swiftly locked the door.

"Finally." Yao muttered under his breath and he uncovered Ivan. The Chinese man took the earmuffs off of the Russian.

'It would be wise not to inform him of that stubborn American boy trying to pull the blankets back.' Yao thought and he caressed Ivan's face.

Alfred didn't go outside with Im Yong Soo and he told the Korean 'I'm going to make tea for everyone and it is a surprise'. The American boy grabbed the Laxatives, a grin on his lips, and plans to put some of that into Yao's cup of tea.

'Last week Ivan told me about these Laxatives and informed me that if Yao acts oddly to put this in with Yao's tea.' Alfred thought as he poured some of it into Yao's cup of tea. 'I forget how much Ivan said to put in...'

* * *

><p><strong>Please Review and Thank You. <strong>


	34. Fate Is Against Him

**I do not own Axis Powers Hetalia. Warning: Alfred does sexual stuff to Ivan.**

**My Pretty Little Sunflower**

**By waterrain**

* * *

><p>Alfred knocked on the door while loudly saying 'I have some tea for you and Ivan' and Yao silently cursed himself for taking off the earmuffs from Ivan's ears.<p>

"Drink the tea. I'm sure Alfred did this out of the kindness of his heart." Ivan said quietly, his eyes still blindfolded, and unable to move due to being tied to the bed. Yao sighed and covers Ivan up. The Chinese man opened the door, accepted the tea, and swiftly gulped down a cup of tea in-front of the American boy.

"Thank you. I'll give Ivan the tea when he wakes up." Yao said calmly before shutting and locking the door. He reached up into his pockets pulled out a certain liquid drug. He walks over, uncovers the Russian, and picks up the earmuffs.

"I made sure to thank him for the tea." Yao commented to him and placed the earmuffs over Ivan's ears.

'I wonder if Alfred put anything in the tea?' Ivan wondered, but then thought for a moment. 'No he is too nice and kind to do something like that. Once again I can't hear anything.'

Yao forced Ivan to swallow the liquid drug. After a few moments the Chinese man kissed him roughly on the lips, hands caressing the Russian's hips, and rubbing his right knee between Ivan's legs.

'My body betrays me. I do not like Yao, but yet...my body reacts to him.' Ivan thought and his moan was muffled by Yao's mouth. 'I hate it, but my body doesn't care.'

Outside the door Alfred felt rather happy that Yao had gulped down the tea, he picked a near-by place to wait, and knew the Chinese man will be racing to the bathroom any minute now.

Yao moved the dark blue dress up to Ivan's stomach, he glances down, and noticing the Russian has an erection. However suddenly his stomach starts hurting and he gets off of the bed. Yao clenched his sides, he felt sick, and not feeling good at all. The Chinese man made sure to cover Ivan up with the blanket and closed the bedroom door before racing to the bathroom.

Alfred came out of hiding, glanced around, and opened the door. He walked in, closed the door, and swiftly made his way to Ivan's bed. The American boy pulled the blanket down. He was surprised seeing the Russian wearing a dark blue dress, blind-folded, earmuffs on his ears, and tied to the bed.

'Maybe this is some kind of weird Chinese way of curing an illness.' Alfred thought and he glanced down. The American boy noticed Ivan's manhood looks a bit different.

'Saw it only two times.' Alfred thought as he went onto the bed. 'Never touched it. His is bigger than mine. I wonder if mine will get this big when I'm an adult.'

He slowly placed his hand between Ivan's legs, carefully feeling it with the palm of his hand, and heard the Russian making an odd noise.

'It doesn't sound like he is in pain.' Alfred thought as he rubbed Ivan's length and watching as it twitched.

"Please...don't tease so much." Ivan moaned and he felt so ashamed of himself. His cheeks burning in embarrassment, heart racing, and silently hating himself for enjoying what Yao is doing to him. Alfred moved his hand faster, noticing that Ivan's breathing is faster, and hips arching upwards. The American boy noticed something slowly coming out of Ivan's length and noticed it wasn't pee.

'What could it be?' Alfred wondered, he stopped rubbing Ivan's length, and looked closely at it.

"I can't take it anymore." Ivan whispered, his legs opened further, and hips arching up. Alfred's lips touched the tip due to the movement, he kissed it, and heard Ivan quietly begging for more. Tears fell down from the Russian's cheeks, he felt upset with himself, he wanted to hurt himself for begging to Yao of all people, and all so that his throbbing length will return to normal.

Alfred noticed tears running down Ivan's flushed cheeks and he wants to help him. He heard Yao walking, Alfred got off the bed, covered up Ivan, and swiftly hides under the bed. Yao was in bad mood due to his stomach and he uncovered the Russian. However after seeing Ivan's flushed cheeks, tears running down, and instantly his bad mood vanished. He notices Ivan is very aroused.

"You are so hard, Ivan. I see you have a bit of cum." Yao said and he carelessly teases Ivan's length with his right hand. "I wonder if you'll beg for release. Beg for me to touch you faster and faster."

However he swiftly covered the Russian up, closed the door, and raced to the bathroom again while silently cursing his stomach. Alfred got out from under the bed and uncovered Ivan. The Russian was trembling, hips arched, flushed cheeks, silent tears, and feeling completely ashamed of the reactions of his traitorous body.

"Can you use your mouth?" Ivan managed to asked even though he figures that Yao wouldn't do that. He noticed that the Chineese will fondle, rub, and touch. However so far Yao hasn't given him a blowjob...only handjobs.

'I don't want Ivan to beg Yao for anything.' Alfred thought as he moves his lips onto the Russian's length. He opened his mouth, his hands caressing Ivan's thighs, and acted as if the Russian's manhood was a popsicle. Ivan was moaning, hips buckling, and he came. Alfred was surprised and moved his mouth away. What came out of Ivan tasted a bit bitter. Alfred wiped his lips and heard Yao's footsteps. He swiftly got off the bed, covered Ivan up, and swiftly hides under the bed. Yao opens the door. He made sure to close and lock the door before making his way to Ivan's bed.

"I wonder how much you'll beg for me." Yao commented cheerfully, uncovered Ivan, and noticed that the Russian had an orgasm while he was away...on the toilet having issues. "Damnit."

The dark haired man heard Ivan quietly snoring, he sighed heavily, and decided it is a lost cause. After all his stomach hurts, having to go to the toilet, and it seems as if fate is against him.

"I might as well go back home." Yao muttered to himself while untying the Russian, taking the earmuffs off, undoing the blind fold, and flipped Ivan's dark blue dress down. He got off the bed and pulled the blanket up to Ivan's shoulders. Yao walked downstairs, collected his younger half-brothers, got into his car, and drove away.

Alfred came out of hiding and checked to make sure Yao was gone. He was sad about Kiku and Im Yong Soo having to go, but he was glad about Yao being gone. The American boy walked to the bedroom, brushed his teeth, decided to take a quick shower, and walked back to Ivan's bedroom. He yawned and laid down next to Ivan to take a nap.

'I wonder when the laxatives will wear off...Oh, well...Not my problem.' Alfred briefly thought before falling to sleep.

* * *

><p><strong>Please Review and Thank You. <strong>

**Ivan has no idea that the one giving him oral sex was Alfred he thought the person was Yao... **


	35. Forgot To Place Letter

**I do not own Axis Powers Hetalia. **_Pretend this is in German._

**My Pretty Little Sunflower**

**By waterrain**

* * *

><p>Ivan felt a bit dizzy, but he has important business to do today. The Russian grabbed some clean clothing, quickly took a shower, dried off, and changed. He decided to write a letter just in case Alfred wakes up, he wrote down 'I'm away taking of business', and placed it onto the pillow. He gently tied his scarf around his neck, grabbed his car keys, and within minutes walked out of the house. The violet eyed man drove to the location and walked inside of the house. He briefly glanced around the area. In the room is five of his Mafia Members and someone tied to a chair along with being blind-folded.<p>

"Good. You have Ludwig Beilschmidt tied up and blind-folded." Ivan commented calmly while walking towards the captured German and then he switched into speaking in German so Ludwig will be able to understand him. "If your older brother, Gilbert...cares about your safety and well-being he will arrive here by nightfall."

The violet eyed Russian moved a chair next to Ludwig, sat down, and silently wondered how long it will take for Gilbert Beilschmidt to arrive here. An hour goes by slowly with Ivan growing a bit irritated for the new underling Pyotr keeps on twitching, fidgeting, and looking all around.

"Stop fidgeting." Ivan stated firmly and arms crossed in annoyance.

"I'll try my best, Sir." Pyotr said to him. The violet eyed Russian frowned, got out of the chair, and walked towards him. Pyotr felt nervous and he had been recruited yesterday. This is Pyotr's first time meeting the Boss.

"Call me, Boss not Sir." Ivan commented and grabbed his chin forcing Pyotr to look him in the eyes. "I do not like hearing the words I'll try my best. I want to hear the words I will do my best, understand?"

"Yes, Boss...I will do my best." Pyotr managed to say to him and his chin was released. Ivan faintly smiled at him, turned around, and sat back down on the chair. The violet eyed Russian glances down at his watch. Pyotr noticed Ivan's scarf slipped a little downwards, revealing some kind of bruise, or was that a...hickie? The new underling glanced around noticing the other members are completely focused on Ludwig not looking at Ivan at all.

"You best stop staring in his direction...the last man who stared at Boss too long...had his eyes craved out." One of the members whispered quietly and Pyotr blinked his eyes at him. "Well...he had been staring, Boss asked him what is wrong, and the stupid fool told him...Boss it is your fault for being pretty and I can't stop myself from staring at your body...So Boss smiled in a twisted way, walked forward, carved the man's eyes out, and commented softly...Problem is fixed, yes...Needless to say bad idea stare at the Boss."

Ivan moved his scarf slightly up, tied it slightly tighter, and glanced again at his watch. The German was silent. The violet eyed Russian felt bored and he stretched his arms.

'Best to question the new underling.' Ivan thought as he stood up. Pyotr observed his new Boss and he was full of questions about how being in the Mafia is going to change his life, but felt a bit frightened.

"How do you like being in the Mafia so far, Pyotr?" Ivan asked calmly while walking towards him. The other mafia members didn't feel remorse or sorry for the new underling for they too had been questioned by the Boss.

"It's interesting." Pyotr replied quietly.

"Speak up." Ivan stated and he looks into Pyotr's eyes. "Do not yell otherwise I might cut out your tongue for raising your voice to me. However you can yell out warnings, da."

"Boss, It is interesting being in the Mafia." Pyotr managed to say calmly and tried to keep from looking at Ivan for what if he gets his eyes craved out.

'I'm only eighteen years old.' Pyotr thought while glancing down at the floor. 'I don't want to be without eyes.'

"Also when speaking to me...Do not look down at the floor. You look me directly in the eyes and speak. Also you look me in the eyes when I speak to you." Ivan said firmly to him and grabbed his chin. "Understand?"

"Yes, Boss." Pyotr told him and Ivan releases his chin.

"Now then let's try this again, da. How do you like being in the Mafia so far, Pyotr?" Ivan asked him.

"It is interesting being in the Mafia." Pyotr replied making sure his voice wasn't too quiet or loud. He made sure to look into Ivan's violet eyes.

"Good reply." Ivan commented and pat him on the head. "Now then you do know that being in the Mafia is for life unless I say otherwise... The only release from this life would be death or if I say that you can leave. Do you have any questions for me?"

"What is your age, Boss?" Pyotr asked him, but then covered his mouth in his horror for he just asked a personal question.

'I don't want to die. I'm a virgin although not a complete virgin for I have received handjobs and blowjobs from various people.' Pyotr thought as he looked into Ivan's eyes and not looking away from those violet eyes. 'I have a feeling...I'm going to die.'

"I did say if you had any questions for me. My age is nineteen." Ivan replied calmly and he glances over to one of his members who looked a bit too interested in the captured German. "I welcome you to my mafia gang and if you mess up any mission there will be consequences."

Ivan walked away from Pyotr and grabbed the man staring a bit too much at Ludwig by the arm.

"What is interesting? He is tied and blind-folded. Unable to escape." Ivan asked him.

"...I have a fetish for Germans. Especially ones with blond hair and blue eyes. Plus this German is tied up." The man replied to him and his cheeks burning in embarrassment.

"You want to do this German?" Ivan asked flatly to him.

"Yes." The man informed him and it was a struggle not to be keep his voice quiet, but knows his Boss would be highly annoyed with his voice being quiet. Ivan sits down on the chair and pokes Ludwig on the nose.

"_Do you want to be done_?" Ivan asked in German.

"_No. I have a lover who lives in Italy_." Ludwig replied in a low voice.

"_Does your lover love you?" _Ivan asked him.

"_Yes." _Ludwig informed him.

"_Do you believe your older brother will arrive on time_?" Ivan asked the German.

"_Yes_." Ludwig replied quietly.

"_I will keep you from being forced into sex, but you will owe me. Understand_?" Ivan asked calmly.

"_Yes_." Ludwig said to him.

"No one fucks the German. If his older brother doesn't show up well it depends on my mood. If you can't control your desires take a cold shower." Ivan commented coldly and after a moment smiles in a twisted manner. "If you try to fuck the German before his older brother shows up...I will cut off your penis and force feed it to you raw, da. It's not a threat it is a promise."

Needless to say no one feels the desire to do anything sexual towards Ludwig. To be honest one of the members had been thinking about forcing Ludwig into sex if Ivan decided to go anywhere whether it was to the bathroom or somewhere else, but now that plan is completely crushed because he doesn't want his cock to be cut off and being forced to eat it. Ivan glanced down at the watch and sighs for the waiting part is rather annoying.

'Show up already. Don't you care about your younger brother?' Ivan thought as he poked at his watch. 'It will be night fall pretty soon.'

"You made sure to leave the letter in a good location where Gilbert could see it." Ivan said calmly to them and carefully watched their reactions. The violet eyed Russian noticed one of his men turned deathly pale. Ivan stood up, grabbed him by the throat, and held him up against the wall.

"I'm...s-s-sorry, B-b-b-boss." He stuttered.

"Explain." Ivan said coldly and released his throat. "Speak now."

"Forgot to place letter." He managed to say to him. Ivan wasn't pleased and he really does hate having his time wasted.

Pyotr didn't really pay attention all he could think about was his frightening Boss, how he had decided to join because of the promise of riches, and how it would be exciting. Ivan called up Gilbert, explained the situation, and now Ludwig's older brother will be on his way now. No one said a word and Ivan was taking deep breaths for he is very angry about his time being wasted due to one of his underlings screwing up by forgetting to place the letter down for Gilbert to discover. After a while Gilbert shows up, Ivan receives the money, and afterwards the Germans left. All of Ivan's underlings went home expect for the one who messed up by not placing the letter.

"Fail me again and I will open your head up like a coconut." Ivan said in a chilling voice and the man was trembling in fear. "Go before I'm tempted to smash your skull onto the kitchen table."

* * *

><p><strong>Please Review and Thank You. <strong>


	36. Take A Cold Shower

**I do not own Axis Powers Hetalia. I'm planning to watch The Americans (2013 TV series) which is set during the Cold War period in the 1980s and it is the story of Elizabeth & Philip Jennings (Two Soviet KGB officers) posing as an American married couple in the suburbs of Washington D.C. and their neighbor Stan Beeman (FBI Counter-Intelligence agent). The plot sounds pretty interesting :) **

**Warning: Alfred does stuff to himself in the shower...**

**My Pretty Little Sunflower**

**By waterrain**

* * *

><p>A couple of weeks went by slowly. Alfred woke up feeling odd, he felt a bit frightened, and didn't know how to make whatever it is go away. He decided to wake up Ivan by placing a hand on his shoulder and lightly shaking him. The violet eyed Russian woke up.<p>

"What is wrong?" Ivan asked sleepily and Alfred started to cry which caused the Russian man to be alarmed. "Are you hurt?"

Alfred struggled to explain, Ivan turned on the light, and noticed where the American is pointing his index finger downwards. Afterwards Ivan completely understands what his sunflower is trying to tell him.

"...Somtimes the penis is erected...aroused..hard for no reason..and it looks a bit different from normal.." Ivan said slowly and struggling to come up with the words. "To be rid..of that uncomfortable feeling you take a cold shower, da. A nice cold shower."

Alfred blinked his eyes, he noticed Ivan's cheeks are slightly flushed, and the Russian looks rather uncomfortable.

"At times it becomes that way even though you do not wish for...the penis..to do that..In a way it is your enemy and used against you." Ivan muttered, he gets out of bed, and swiftly gathers together an outfit for Alfred to put on.

"Here. Take cold shower and change into this after you are done." Ivan informed him and placed the outfit into Alfred's arms.

"Isn't there another way to take care of this.." Alfred trailed off.

"..There is masturbation...which means you touch yourself." Ivan commented quietly to him.

"How exactly do I touch myself? I do not want to end up hurting myself." Alfred said to him and the Russian remained quiet. "Maybe you could show me how you masturbate?"

"No." Ivan said firmly, arms crossed, and cheeks burning. He normally doesn't wake up feeling aroused or anything. The rare times it does occur he makes sure to have the shower on a cold setting, puts a wash cloth between his lips to keep himself quiet, close his eyes, and gently touch himself to make it fade away. Always making sure to keep the bathroom door locked after all doesn't want anyone walking in on him.

"Are there other ways to take care of it?" Alfred asked Ivan. The American boy recalled how he made Ivan feel better, but best not to mention that to the Russian.

"...Yes..and you'll find out once you are older, but for now those ways shall be like buried treasure." Ivan replied to him. "Anyway just take a cold shower."

Alfred nodded his head, walked out, closed the door, walked, and went into the bathroom.

'I'll buy a sex education book. He can read it and learn about stuff that way.' Ivan thought and he walked out of his bedroom. 'I'm no good at explaining that kind of thing and I feel rather resentful towards...my penis and my body for always reacting to Yao...It is humiliating the reactions of my body...my mind and heart says no, but my body says yes.'

"If he asked how to kill someone..I would be able to tell him how in many different ways...what to do with the dead body...and I would have no problems in explaining." Ivan muttered to himself as he grabbed his keys, walked out the door, and got into his car.

Alfred turned the shower on and making sure it was slightly cold, but not too cold for he didn't want to freeze.

The twelve year old American thought about what occurred on that day he gave to Yao the tea full of laxatives. He recalled how he found Ivan wearing a dark blue dress which was flipped up about half-way, blind-folded, earmuffs on his ears, and tied to the bed.

He remembered that Ivan's manhood looked a bit different. Alfred thought for a moment about what Ivan had told him so far and he came to the conclusion that Ivan must have been aroused due to the fact it was a bit different. How he curiously put his hand between Ivan's legs, feeling it with his palm, Ivan making odd noises, his hand going faster, Ivan breathing faster, and hips arching upwards into his touch.

Alfred placed his hand between his legs and started to touch himself. He remembered how Ivan whispered 'I can't take it anymore', legs opening up more, accidently touching it with his lips, and how Ivan quietly begged for more. He recalled Ivan's tears, flushed cheeks, hips arched, and him softly asking 'Can you use your mouth'. How he helped Ivan by using his mouth, his hands caressing Ivan's thighs, Ivan making those strange noises, and what came out was a bit bitter.

He gasped, his body felt a bit weak, and glanced down at his hand. It is the same as what came out of Ivan. He recalled faintly Yao's words 'You are so hard, Ivan. I see you have a bit of cum' and wrinkled his nose...he didn't like how Yao said that at all.

'Not sure of the reason, but I didn't like the sound of Yao's voice when he said that to Ivan.' Alfred thought as he washed himself off. He turned off the shower, dried off, and got dressed. Ivan arrived holding a book and smiling brightly.

"I have a book for you. It will explain everything." Ivan commented cheerfully, he handed Alfred the book, and the American blinked his eyes.

"Uh...Ivan..It is in Russian. I know a bit of Russian, but I don't think I know enough to be able to understand this book." Alfred said in a low voice. Ivan's cheeks turned slightly pink and he gently grabs the book.

"I'll write an English translation for you." Ivan informed him.

"You could read it to me like a bed time story." Alfred commented while smiling brightly at him and looking up into Ivan's violet eyes. He briefly noticed Ivan faintly blushing, the Russian shakes his head at him, and pats the American gently on the head.

"It is best for it to be read silently...it's not a bed time story." Ivan said in a low voice and Alfred grins at him.

"Ivan why do you look embarrassed?" Alfred asked the violet eyed Russian.

"Anyway, I will be writing an English translation and then all of your questions...about your body and so on will be answered." Ivan commented while walking away to the kitchen. He grabs a pen, places the book down on the kitchen table, and sat down. Alfred sits down next to him. The Russian focused on writing down an English translation of the book. It was easier to write it down compared to actually explaining out loud to Alfred.

* * *

><p><strong>Please Review and Thank You.<strong>


	37. Changing The Band-Aids

**I do not own Axis Powers Hetalia. Yep, Alfred is growing up :) Slowly, but surely...**

**My Pretty Little Sunflower**

**By waterrain**

* * *

><p>Alfred couldn't wait until Kiku and Im Yong Soo comes over for he found out some pretty interesting stuff. Ivan was busy making pancakes, silently dreading Yao's arrival, and of course making sure to keep a somewhat happy expression for he doesn't want his pretty little sunflower to worry.<p>

'He is getting a little bit taller. He is slowly growing up and before I know it...he'll bloom.' Ivan thought and bit on his lip. 'I care deeply about him, wanting him to be happy, and wanting him to stay alive. Is that love? I don't really know..'

He recalls on how Alfred's had said 'They say love can overcome anything. I'm sure that I can grow to love you and you could grow to love me. We could overcome anything together, Ivan' back when the boy was ten years old. He smiled sadly and felt a bit of pain his heart.

'It is a bit crazy. After all who could ever love me?' Ivan thought, tilts his head to the side, and forced himself to smile brightly. 'It is not possible for Alfred to ever love me. I do not know how to love.'

Ivan didn't notice he burned his fingers, but Alfred noticed and he swiftly grabbed the Russian by the wrist.

"Ivan. Ivan! You burned yourself!" Alfred said loudly and Ivan blinked his eyes. The Russian glanced down, his fingers are slightly burnt, and he frowned.

"I didn't notice." Ivan informed him and he used his other hand to turn off the burner.

"You should be more careful, Ivan." Alfred commented while looking up into his violet eyes and released his wrist. Ivan turned on the water, placed his hand under it, and Alfred went to get the vinegar. The Russian heard the knocking on the front door, he turned off the water, and swiftly answered it.

"Hello." Ivan said while hiding his right hand behind his back not wishing for the burn on his fingers to be noticed by Yao.

"Ivan, I got the vinegar." Alfred commented as he walked towards the Russian. He noticed that Kiku, Im Yong Soo, and Yao at the door. Alfred hands the vinegar to Ivan.

"You have a burn, Ivan?" Yao asked him.

"It is nothing." Ivan replied calmly, but then his right wrist was grabbed and Yao right away noticed the burns on the Russian's fingers.

"I'll treat it while the children eat the pancakes." Yao said to Ivan while grabbing the vinegar.

"I know how to treat a burn." Alfred stated firmly and crossed his arms. To be honest he was looking forward to helping Ivan, but all of a sudden Yao is taking over.

"It is best for children to be without worry for there is plenty of time to worry for when you become an adult." Yao commented calmly as he guided Ivan towards the kitchen.

"I worry because I care a lot about Ivan. No amount of telling me not to worry will ever stop me from worrying about Ivan because I care a whole about Ivan. I don't want anything bad happening to him." Alfred said firmly while following after Yao. Kiku and Im Yong Soo silently followed Alfred. Yao forced himself to keep calm, he was getting rather annoyed, and wanting to gag the American boy.

'However Ivan would kill me so must remain calm and not do anything violent towards Alfred. I believe Alfred did something to the tea..Last time I ever drink tea prepared by Alfred.' Yao thought and he moved Ivan's right hand over the sink. The Chinese man dumped a bit of vinegar onto the burned fingers. Ivan's cheeks burning in embarrassment and humiliation. Alfred got a few Band-Aids from the first aid kit.

"It's not a big deal." Ivan stated out loud.

"I'll put the Band-Aids on Ivan's burns." Alfred stated and he held firmly onto the Band-Aids. Yao frowned at him, but the American boy didn't care. Ivan sighed and he allows Alfred to put the Band-Aids onto his burnt fingers. Afterwards Alfred went to the kitchen table to eat pancakes with Kiku and Im Yong Soo. Yao grabbed a few Band-Aids, he put them inside of his pocket, and silently walked out of the kitchen with the Russian man. They sit down on the sofa in the living room.

"You look embarrassed." Yao whispered as he touched Ivan's flushed cheeks.

"Making a fuss over nothing." Ivan said while frowning. "Not like it was a bullet wound."

"If it were I would be more help than a certain someone." Yao commented to him and Ivan glanced away.

"If it were a bullet wound...I wouldn't want Alfred to see something like that.." Ivan stated calmly. "I have a few sources which I could contact to take the bullet out and stitch up the wound without any questions being asked."

Inside of the kitchen Alfred was talking about what he learned from the sex education book to Kiku and Im Yong Soo. After ten minutes Alfred was done talking about what he learned, finished with his pancakes, put his plate into the sink, and walked out to the living hoping to find Ivan. He glanced around the area and noticed that Ivan is sitting on the sofa with Yao. Alfred frowned when he noticed Yao kissing the Band-Aids on Ivan's fingers.

"Stop." Ivan said simply, cheeks flushed, and firmly pulling his right hand away from Yao. The Russian man stood up, Alfred swiftly walked over, and hugged Ivan.

"Hey, Ivan. I just got done with breakfast." Alfred said cheerfully to him. Yao crossed his arms and the Russian man blinked his eyes in confusion at the sudden hug.

"That is good. Now you and your friends can go play outside. The weather is nice." Ivan commented calmly and patted Alfred on the head.

'I don't like leaving Ivan alone with Yao, but he can handle himself.' Alfred thought, he smiled, and released Ivan from the hug. 'I don't have anything to worry about at all.'

"Alright, I'll go and collect them." Alfred informed him before rushing into the kitchen. Alfred, Kiku, and Im Yong Soo went outside.

Yao and Ivan went up to the bedroom. The first thing the Chinese man did was take of the Band-Aids from Ivan's fingers.

"We can just talk along with a bit of kissing and touching." Yao commented as he pulled out a few Band-Aids from his pocket and gently put them on Ivan's burnt fingers.

"Do you love anyone?" Ivan asked making sure not to have any emotion in his voice.

"I love my little half-brothers. If you are talking about being in love well I might be in love with someone." Yao replied causally while gently running his fingers through Ivan's soft hair. "What about you?"

"I do not know." Ivan commented as he laid down on the bed, violet eyes gazing up at the ceiling, and Yao lays down on top of him. "Is it possible to grow to love someone?"

"It is possible. At times love grows very slowly and you don't know that you are in love until it is too late." Yao said while caressing Ivan's lips and staring down into those beautiful violet eyes.

"I think that theory is a bit insane, Yao. I doubt anyone could grow to love me. I do not believe that I'll be in love with anyone." Ivan stated in a low voice. His violet eyes firmly closed, eyelashes slightly damp, and a sad smile on his lips. "Being in love and being loved in return...What is so good about love?"

'Caring about someone is a weakness...to be in love with someone would be even greater weakness...I wonder who Yao is in love with..' Ivan thought as he opened his eyes and noticed Yao is smiling faintly. 'I could somehow use that against him if only I could find out the name of the person.'

"You don't know unless you open up your heart a little bit, Ivan." Yao commented before kissing Ivan the lips. His hands caressing the Russian's sides and slowly deepening the kiss. They breathe through their noses. After a while the kiss was broken and both gasping for fresh air.

"Love can consume a person. Love can drive a person to insanity." Yao whispered while touching noses with Ivan and his eyes focused on those lovely violet eyes.

"Can love overcome anything?" Ivan asked calmly and Yao kissed him on top of his forehead.

"As long as the ones in love are powerful." Yao whispered into the Russian's right ear. Ivan closed his eyes and briefly recalled Alfred's words 'We could overcome anything together, Ivan'.

'My little sunflower isn't powerful...I doubt Alfred would ever be in love with someone like me and I do not really know anything about love or being in love... He would find someone...good, kind, caring, nice, and the thought makes me a bit sad for some reason about him possibly finding someone...but as long as Alfred is happy..then I'm happy..' Ivan thought and he could feel Yao kissing him on the neck. 'I just want Alfred to be happy. I would do anything for Alfred's happiness.'

Outside in the backyard Alfred, Kiku, and Im Yong Soo were discussing love. After a while Alfred decided he has an important question to ask his friends.

"Is Yao in love with anyone?" Alfred asked them.

"I think he is in love wit-" Im Yong Soo started to say, but Kiku cut him off.

"It doesn't really matter." Kiku commented simply and he glanced away. "Besides it is bad to gossip."

Alfred frowned, but to be honest it doesn't really matter to him as long as Yao's not in love with Ivan.

'Well even if Yao is in love with Ivan...It doesn't matter as long as Ivan doesn't return those feelings.' Alfred thought as he stood up and stretched his arms. 'I do not believe Ivan is in love with Yao.'

Alfred, Kiku, and Im Yong Soo walked into the living room. Kiku and Im Yong decided to clean the dishes in the kitchen sink. However Alfred decided to stay in the living room. He started to think about what if Ivan falls in love with Yao. Tears start falling down, his heart started ache, trembling, and he fell to his knees.

"What is wrong, Alfred?" Ivan asked in a concerned voice and he was sitting on the floor. Alfred flung himself at him, hugging him tightly, and Ivan slowly placing his arms around the American body. The Russian was horribly confused and didn't understand what is wrong. "Are you hurt?"

Alfred kissed the Russian faintly on the lips. Ivan blinked his eyes, he felt confused, and wondering why Alfred all of a sudden kissed him on the lips.

"It was just my heart." Alfred whispered to him.

"What is wrong with it?" Ivan asked worriedly. "Should I call a doctor?"

"No..my heart feels better now." Alfred replied in a low voice. Yao watched the scene with cold eyes and to be honest he wanted to take Alfred's life away, but no he can't do that for Ivan cares deeply about that American boy. Alfred released Ivan from the hug, smiled brightly, and looked into those worried violet eyes.

"You are the best, Ivan." Alfred told him. Ivan's cheeks turned a faint shade of pink and he gets off of the living room carpet. The American boy stands up. Kiku and Im Yong Soo walks into the living room.

"Kiku, Im Yong Soo, and I will be leaving." Yao commented and he forced himself to remain calm. "Until next time."

Yao, Kiku, and Im Yong Soo walk out the door. Ivan looked down at the American boy.

"Next time please kiss me on the cheek...you are twelve years old." Ivan told him and Alfred felt his heart starting to ache. "Remember you can kiss me on the lips when you are fourteen, but not before that."

"Okay." Alfred said quietly. "I'll try to remember."

"I'm sorry, my little sunflower." Ivan commented in a low voice. Alfred glanced down at the Russian's right hand, looking at Ivan's fingers, and noticed the Band-Aids are different..

'The ones I put on for him were blue...but now they are white.' Alfred thought and he carefully held Ivan's right hand looking at his fingers. 'Did he put on new Band-Aids...or did Yao put new Band-Aids...I know Yao kissed the Band-Aids on Ivan's fingers...that does it...I'm changing the Band-Aids on Ivan's fingers.'

"Hey, Ivan. It looks like you need some new Band-Aids. I'll put some on for you and it will be make me feel happy." Alfred commented as he guided the Russian man to the kitchen. Ivan didn't protest or comment about not needing the Band-Aids to be changed.

'This will be the third time.' Ivan thought as he sat down on the chair. 'Oh, well...at least this will make Alfred happy..Although I do not understand why changing my Band-Aids would make him feel happy.'

* * *

><p><strong>Please Review and Thank You.<strong>

**"They say love can overcome anything. I'm sure that I can grow to love you and you could grow to love me. We could overcome anything together, Ivan." Is from Chapter 16 and it is what Alfred said to Ivan. **


	38. A Very Important Mission

**I do not own Axis Powers Hetalia. **

**My Pretty Little Sunflower**

**By waterrain**

* * *

><p>Pyotr felt a little nervous after all the Boss is wants him to come alone and it is night time. He mentally thought about if he screwed anything up recently, but no so far nothing has gone wrong. The eighteen year old underling knocked on the door.<p>

"Come in." Ivan commented calmly. Pyotr walked in and noticed the Boss is throwing darts at a photo.

"I have a very important mission for you, yes." Ivan said as he threw the dart. "You lure out an middle age man."

"Lure him out?" Pyotr asked in confusion. Ivan turned and looked at him.

"Yes lure him out by pretending to be a cross-dressing prostitute." Ivan commented and tilted his head to the side. "He likes cross-dressing young men that are prostitutes. He has a fetish, yes. He also likes taking people against their will."

Pyotr looked at Ivan with startled grey eyes. His very important mission...involves cross-dressing and pretending to be a prostitute.

"Your very important mission starts tonight." Ivan stated calmly, Pyotr still in shock, and he could only stare at the violet eyed Russian.

'I have no time to prepare or anything.' Pyotr thought and he faintly notices the Boss holding an outfit. Ivan hands him the outfit. 'I'm screwed..I'm totally screwed..I can't say no...and I should have listened to mother..she warned me that the mafia isn't the best choice in career..'

"Don't worry, Pyotr. I will kill him before he can touch you in an overly sexual way. Just lure the middle old bastard out." Ivan commented cheerfully and he pulls out a make-up kit from the closet. "You change in here. Afterwards I put make-up on you. Hurry up and change."

Pyotr walked into the closet, Ivan closed the door, and the underling clumsily changed into the outfit. It was a short black leather mini-skirt, a long sleeve black shirt, and fishnet stockings. Pyotr stumbled out and Ivan caught him by the elbows.

"Sit." Ivan stated while pointing at his desk. Pyotr sat down on the desk and the Boss started to work with the makeup.

'I don't want to know how my face will look...' Pyotr thought as Ivan rubbed the blush in. 'He has gentle hands...although he can kill a man with them without a problem.'

"There. See." Ivan said while holding up a mirror so his underling could see the appearance. Pyotr looked on with horror, bright red lights, dark pink blush, dark blue eye shadow, a thick amount of black mascara, and he felt like crying. Ivan smiled brightly and pat his underling softly on the head.

"Now put on the ankle high black boots they are by the door. Your cross-dressing prostitute name is..Seryy." Ivan commented calmly. He grabbed a piece of paper along the photo, handed it to Proyt, and looked at him. "This is what the middle age man looks like..This is the location and other such information. You are the bait who will lure this middle age man."

Pyotr glanced down at the photo memorizing it, silently read the information, and nodded his head.

"I understand, Boss." The eighteen year old underling said to Ivan. Pyotr put on the ankle high black boots and he took a deep breath.

'I can do this...I won't screw up.' Pyotr thought to himself. 'If I screw up...the Boss will punish me.'

Ivan clips a large purple flower hair-clip onto Pyotr's light brown hair.

"This traces your location." Ivan stated simply and looks into the grey eyes. "Time to go, Seryy."

Within a couple of hours Pyotr managed to lure out the middle age target. He didn't see Ivan anywhere and felt pretty nervous.

'I don't have a gun or even a knife.' Pyotr thought worriedly. 'I'm not good at hand to hand combat..I should have trained more seriously..but no I decided to be lazy.'

"Don't worry, doll. I tend to be a bit rough, but I'm not hard core." The middle age man commented as he wrapped an arm around the 'Cross-dressing Prostitute' and to be honest he is looking forward to it for it has been a while since he had a prostitute. Proyt was taken to a back-alley and after a while he was pushed against the wall by the man.

"I'll have my way with you pretty boy." The old man said while grinning and Pyotr was frozen in shock.

'Is this how my first will be..me cross-dressing and pretending to be a prostitute. I don't want to lose my virginity to an ugly old man.' Pyotr thought as he tried to push the man away, but lacked the strength. 'I should have worked out more.'

Then all of a sudden a gun shoot was fired.

"Hello, Proyt." Ivan commented cheerfully and he pulled the middle age man off of his underling. The violet eyed Russian shot the old man a couple more times just to be sure. Proyt is on the ground feeling shocked, relieved, and trying to take it all in.

"If anyone does something to you or your family inform me." Ivan said calmly and he put his gun away. "That middle age man had taken one of my members little sister against her will last night. I had informed in morning about the event. I tend to take quick action at times. Now he is dead, da."

Ivan helped his underling up to his feet. The violet eyed Russian checked the dead body for a wallet and swiftly found it.

"Good job. Here you go. Go home and rest. You can keep the outfit and make sure to work on hand to hand combat." Ivan stated as he placed the wallet onto Proyt's hand. Afterwards he walked away leaving his underling in the back alley, quietly humming, and got into his car to go home.

'Hopefully, Alfred is still asleep.' Ivan thought as he turned the key for his car. 'I don't want him to be worry. Sadly, I forgot to leave behind a note just in case he wakes up and wonders where I have gone.'

A few of Ivan's mafia members took care of the dead body. Pyotr made his way home and deep in thought about his Boss.

'No wonder why he is so respected, feared, and admired.' Pyotr thought as he opened his front door. 'I guess it is a good thing I didn't listen to mother...I got paid a decent amount of money..I had felt pretty frightened, but in the end it all worked out. I got to become stronger.

* * *

><p><strong>Please Review and Thank You.<strong>


	39. Left With More Questions

**I do not own Axis Powers Hetalia. At first I was bit panicked about the new filters thing on fanfiction dot net because when I clicked on it nothing came up *I was using Internet Explorer*, but then used Safari *Safari is free to download*and something came up when I clicked Filter... so that's good & well it looks like a person can add a total of 4 Characters now instead of just 2. If you use your cell phone it still has the regular list of picking 2 Characters. **

**My Pretty Little Sunflower**

**By waterrain**

* * *

><p>Alfred couldn't sleep, he looks up at the ceiling, and silently wonders why Ivan has become a bit more distant lately. He knows Ivan is a busy person, working, full-time student, cooking, cleaning, and giving him lessons from various books. The American boy got out of bed. He discovered the location of the slender silver key a couple of months ago, but held back from borrowing it and unlocking Ivan's old bedroom with the key.<p>

'Ivan took a sleeping pill an hour ago.' Alfred thought, he walked over to the closet, bent down, and carefully moved the loose floor board. Under it is a small box and the American boy gently brought it up from the hiding place. He slowly opened the small box and took out the slender silver key. Alfred placed the small box back under the loose floor board and moved it back. He tightly held the slender silver key with his right hand.

'I want to know more about Ivan.' Alfred thought while quietly walking out of Ivan's bedroom and softly closing the door. He walked to the location of Ivan's Old Bedroom, used the slender silver key to open the door, and slowly made his way inside of the room. The American boy turned on the light switch. The old bedroom is still the same. Countless bloodstains on the walls and carpeting. Dust is everywhere. It didn't smell, but the dust made his nose twitch.

'I wonder if I'll be able to read the sentences in Russian.' Alfred thought as he crawled underneath the bed, grabbed the flashlight underneath it, and pointed it above him. He smiled fondly at the sunflowers drawn in different colors, but then he looked at the sentences.

'How could I forget what was written here?' Alfred thought as he looked up at the English sentences. 'I recalled that there were sentences, but it's been a long while...and I only saw them once when I was ten years old.'

**_Please Just Someone Save Me from Him. I don't care if that someone is a hero or not, but please save me from Him. -Ivan B_**

**_Can Anyone Help Me? If you can't help me than that is okay if you can take my sisters and take good care of them.- Ivan B_**

**_Please Do Not Save Or Help Me. He'll kill anyone that tries to help me. - Ivan B_**

**_I Can't Be Saved and I'm completely worthless.- Ivan B_**

Alfred turned his focus to the other sentences. Of course they are written in Russian. He knows a lot more Russian and learning more each day from Ivan.

_**I wonder if others have a father like my father.-Ivan B**_

_**I will endure the pain. I do not want my sisters to suffer.-Ivan B**_

_**Sometimes...I want to die just to end the pain..However I do not want my sisters to suffer.-Ivan B**_

Alfred turned off the flashlight, placed it down, and crawled out from under the bed. There were more sentences, but his head hurt. He has several questions and wanted so much to ask Ivan, but he wasn't sure how the Russian would react. The American boy sneezed, he decided it is best to leave, and walked out of Ivan's old bedroom. Alfred made sure to lock the door with the slender silver key. He walked back to Ivan's bedroom, placed the key back in the location, and laid down on the bed beside the sleeping Russian.

'I'm left with more questions than answers.' Alfred thought and he wraps his arms around Ivan giving him a hug. Although the Russian is in a deep sleep. After a while the American boy fell asleep. Seven hours later Ivan wakes up, he could feel Alfred's arms around him, and the Russian carefully moved them from around him. He walked out of the bedroom and walked downstairs to watch a little bit of television. Ten minutes later Alfred is sitting beside Ivan on the sofa.

"Are you hungry?" Ivan asked him.

"No not yet.." Alfred replied quietly. After a moment he hold Ivan's right hand and looks up at him with sad eyes. "It feels like lately you have been a bit distance. Is there something wrong?"

"I do not wish to get too attached." Ivan commented to him. His violet eyes looking down into those sad blue eyes and he felt a slight bit of pain. "If I get too attached it...would become difficult to let you go."

"I wouldn't ever want to leave you." Alfred stated firmly as he gently places his hands onto Ivan's shoulders.

"You will one day leave." Ivan commented calmly and he looks down at Alfred's determined expression. "For one day you will...realize I'm not the kind of person you want stay with at all. You will leave and never return...I wouldn't stop you for I wish for you to be happy."

Alfred sits on his lap, wraps his arms around Ivan's shoulders, and stares up into the Russian's violet eyes.

"I won't leave you." Alfred said to him. "I want to stay with you, Ivan."

"You will leave in the end..my dear little sunflower." Ivan said quietly and he pats him gently on the head.

"I care about you a lot. So I'm not going to leave you. If I'm gone...then you would be in this big house all by yourself." Alfred stated while touching Ivan's scarf.

"If you are worried about me being alone if you are gone away. I know a few people whom I can call." Ivan commented and he moves Alfred off of his lap. "I care about you a lot too, Alfred."

"What do you think of Yao?" Alfred asked him. Ivan blinked his eyes in confusion at the sudden change of subject, but thought for a moment and came to the conclusion Alfred is worried.

'Yao is Kiku and Im Yong Soo's older half-brother.' Ivan thought as he looks down at Alfred. 'Best to put his mind at ease.'

"He is calm, patient, nice, and good at his work." Ivan commented cheerfully to him.

"Do you like him?" Alfred asked him.

"Yes." Ivan said to the American boy because he wanted to put Alfred's mind at ease.

"Do you like him a lot?" Alfred asked quietly.

"Yes." Ivan replied although to be honest he doesn't like Yao a lot. After all the Chinese man is blackmailing him.

"Are you in love with him?" Alfred asked him and he stared into the Russian's violet eyes.

"Should I be?" Ivan asked in confusion and he tilts his head to the side. "Would it make you happy if I were in love with Yao?"

"No...it wouldn't make me happy." Alfred said in a low voice.

"Are you in love with Yao?" Ivan asked him softly. Alfred stared at the Russian in disbelief and shock.

"No." Alfred replied firmly and he decided against adding 'I actually hate him'.

"I have something planned for your thirteenth birthday. Your birthday is a couple of months away." Ivan commented calmly.

"What do you have planned?" Alfred asked curiously.

"Your two friends will stay over on the night of your birthday and it will be a sleepover. There will be games, snacks, video games, and movies." Ivan replied and Alfred smiles brightly at him. "Your friends always come during the morning, but not at night. Your friends will be able to celebrate your birthday and wish you happy birthday on the day of your birthday."

* * *

><p><strong>Please Review and Thank You.<strong>

**The first time Alfred went into Ivan's Old Bedroom was back in Chapter 11.**


	40. Information

**I do not own Axis Powers Hetalia. Your questions will be answered at some point in the future.**

**My Pretty Little Sunflower**

**By waterrain**

* * *

><p>It is a month before Alfred's thirteenth birthday. Ivan has been trying to think what kind of gift to give to his little sunflower. He was walking around outside his home when a hand suddenly touched him on the shoulder and the violet eyed Russian roughly grabbed the hand.<p>

"Hello, Ivan." Yao commented calmly. Ivan released his hand and the Chinese man moved his hand away from the Russian's shoulder.

"What is it?" Ivan asked him and Yao just smiled at him.

"I have some interesting information." Yao said to him. "It deals with that German...Ludwig. The one you had captured because his older brother...Gilbert owed you money."

"What do you want in return?" Ivan asked in a low voice. Yao looked at him and smiled.

"Information about that Swedish bastard... Berwald Oxenstierna. Last month he stole a boy named Peter Kirkland. I had Peter checked by a trusted Doctor for any kind of sex disease and I didn't allow the boy to be fucked for the client wanted to have a virgin, but then last month he was stolen." Yao said to him. Ivan thought for a moment and to be honest he doesn't know much about the Swedish man.

"The Swedish man almost died. However he received organ transplantation in time." Ivan replied calmly.

"Does he have a lover?" Yao asked him. The violet eyed Russian thought for a moment and tilted his head to the side.

"I don't believe he has one...Perhaps he is going to make Peter his lover?" Ivan said calmly. He didn't feel bad about lying to Yao. The truth is Berwald Oxenstierna has a lover and his name is Tino Väinämöinen.

"Damnit. Peter won't be a virgin anymore...it has been a month." Yao commented in an irritated voice and crossed his arms in annoyance. "I'll have to find another virgin. The client doesn't care whether it's a boy or a girl."

"So what is the interesting information about Ludwig?" Ivan asked him. The Chinese man took a few deep breaths to calm himself down.

"He has a lover and his name is Feliciano Vargas." Yao said to the Russian. "Feliciano is the head of a famous mafia gang. His older brother Lovino Vargas is a tomato farmer."

"Does Lovino have a lover?" Ivan asked curiously even though he knows for a fact Antonio Fernández Carriedo is Lovino's lover.

"Who cares? Lovino is a tomato farmer." Yao stated calmly. "Only interesting thing about him is that his younger brother is Feliciano."

"What does Ludwig do for a living?" Ivan asked the Chinese man.

"He is a potato farmer." Yao replied and covered a yawn. "Only interesting thing about that German is that his lover is Feliciano."

Alfred walked outside, noticed Yao talking to Ivan, and he swiftly walks over to the violet eyed Russian.

"Kiku and Im Yong Soo are looking forward to the sleep over. I must be going now." Yao said calmly and he walked away to get inside of his vehicle. Within minutes the car was out of sight.

"I can't believe I'll be thirteen years old next month. Time sure does fly by at times.." Alfred commented to Ivan. He hugged the Russian and smiles brightly at him. "To be honest I really can't wait until I'm fourteen years old."

"When I become fourteen then four years would have passed. You said that I could give you as many kisses on the lips as I desire." Alfred said cheerfully as he hugged Ivan tighter and smiling brightly up at the slightly flustered Russian.

Ivan's cheeks turn a faint shade of pink as he recalled the promise he had made to his little sunflower. The violet eyed Russian had forgotten about it and he figured that Alfred would have forgotten his exact words to him.

"I remember my promise." Ivan commented simply to him and his cheeks still slightly pink. Alfred smiles at him, he releases the Russian from the hug, and thought for a moment.

"Do you make that sort of promise to everyone?" Alfred asked curiously and to be honest he hopes that Ivan doesn't make that kind of promise to just anyone.

"No. Just you, Alfred." Ivan replied calmly to him. "You are the only one in which I made that sort of promise with.."

* * *

><p><strong>Please Review and Thank You. <strong>

**Berwald Oxenstierna almost dying and receiving an organ transplantation in time was mentioned in -Chapter 27-**

**Lovino Vargas was held hostage due to Antonio being late in delivering the drugs. -Chapter 31-**

**Ludwig was held hostage due to Gilbert owing Ivan money. -Chapter 35- **

** "Time passes swiftly at times. I promise when four years pass that you can give me as many kisses on the lips as you desire, da." Ivan to Alfred -Chapter 18-**


	41. Stay

**I do not own Axis Powers Hetalia. **

**My Pretty Little Sunflower**

**By waterrain**

* * *

><p>It is a couple of days before Alfred's thirteenth birthday. Ivan walked into a store and walked towards the toy section. His eyes glancing around, he recalled Alfred mentioning something about one of his favorite animals being bears, and after a few minutes found a suitable toy bear. It was soft and the type of bear is a Polar Bear. The Russian smiled faintly to himself for his sunflower is sure to love this toy.<p>

'With this when I'm away...he won't feel as lonely or worried.' Ivan thought as he bought the toy bear. 'At least I hope so for I can't always be there at home. I certainly can't take Alfred with me.'

Alfred was sitting on the sofa reading a book, he heard the door open, and thought it was Ivan. The American was suddenly grabbed and slammed against the wall.

"I have heard from someone you are the one whom Ivan has been taking care lately." A man commented, a dark smirk on his lips, and Alfred felt frightened. Yao, Kiku, and Im Yong Soo got out of the car. The only reason why he came was due to his little half-brothers for they wanted to ask Alfred what he wants for his birthday. Yao frowned to himself for why is the door opened.

"Kiku and Im Yong Soo stay here." Yao stated firmly, he walked, and slowly pulled out his gun just in case. He noticed Alfred is against the wall being held by his throat by a strange man.

'I hate Alfred. However the boy is useful and perfect to use against Ivan..So I can get what I want from him.' Yao thought as he walked forward. 'Like hell I'll let some random man kill Alfred.'

"Let the kid go." Yao commented and he felt irritated when the man laughed at him.

"What can you do pretty little chink?" The man said mockingly to the Chinese man, his hands moved to the American's wrists, and knee between Alfred's legs.

'I won't simply kill this bastard.' Yao thought, he puts his gun away, and walks forward. 'I'm going to torture him to death.'

"Have you heard of the name Yao Wang?" Yao asked in a fake sweet voice.

"Are you his whore?" The man asked him.

"Drop the boy and I'll show you." Yao replied simply. The man dropped Alfred and walked towards the Chinese man. Yao grabbed the man, shoved him to the floor, and firmly wrapped his hands around the man's throat.

"I'm Yao Wang." Yao said in a low fierce voice. The man's eyes went wide in horror and the Chinese man smirked at him. "You dared to say such things to me. Your death will be incredibly slow and very painful."

"What are you two doing here?" Ivan asked Kiku and Im Yong Soo.

"Yao went inside and told us to wait here." Kiku informed the Russian. Ivan frowned and he walked inside his house. He noticed Alfred looking frightened. Yao choking a man and the Russian touched the Chinese man on the shoulder.

"What are you doing?" Ivan asked in confusion. What is Yao doing choking some strange man in his house?

"He physically attacked Alfred. He verbally attacked me." Yao replied simply to the violet eyed Russian. Ivan's violet eyes narrowed and he glared at the strange man. The Russian quickly checked up on his sunflower, Alfred was trembling, and quietly explained what had happened. Ivan was livid and fists clenched in anger. Yao knocked the man out.

"Ivan...comfort Alfred." Yao commented calmly, he stood up, and briefly kicked the unconscious man. "This man will be alive for quite a while.."

'Yes his death will be slow and painful.' Yao thought darkly as he threw him over his right shoulder. Alfred was hugging Ivan, trembling, and the Russian softly sighed for sadly the Chinese man is correct. It is best to comfort Alfred and afterwards he'll go to that certain secret location. Yao walked outside, he is in a horrible mood, and silently thinking about the many ways to torture the man.

"You two can stay here while I'm away..I have some business to take care at the moment." Yao informed his little half-brothers. He shoved the man into the trunk and went inside of his vehicle. He turned the key, focused on driving, and trying to calm himself down. His blood felt like it was boiling.

An hour passes by Alfred still clinging to the Russian. Kiku and Im Yong Soo sitting near by them.

"I don't want you to go." Alfred whispered to Ivan.

"I have called Pyotr. He will watch over you, Kiku, and Im Yong Soo while I'm gone." Ivan said calmly while running his fingers through Alfred's hair. "He will protect you and your friends, da."

"It will be okay, my dear little sunflower. Don't worry." Ivan commented softly and wipes away Alfred's tears.

* * *

><p><strong>Please Review and Thank You. <strong>


	42. Grudge

**I do not own Axis Powers Hetalia. Ivan has quite a few enemies... Well, I'm planning to replace the Horror Genre with the Genre label of Crime. Also thinking of maybe redoing the Summary.**

**My Pretty Little Sunflower**

**By waterrain**

* * *

><p>Pyotr felt a bit nervous when he knocked on Ivan's front door.<p>

"You watch over the children. Protect them from harm." Ivan informed him and the unspoken words were 'If you fail I'll kill you'. Pyotr briefly wondered what is important about the kids, but didn't ask his Boss any questions. After all if his Boss wanted him to know he would have been told.

Yao was interrogating the man. He asked for his name, the man told him, and Yao had called up his members to check it out. Turns out the man wasn't lying. He discovered the man had worked alone, apparently heard about Alfred from two drunk men in a bar, and decided to the best way to get back at Ivan would be to kill Alfred. Yao was told the name and description of the two drunk men.

"I know your name, but you know what I'm just going to call you...whore." Yao commented causally as he gagged the man. "You are a very stupid whore. Not belonging to any criminal gang. Only a drug addict with a grudge."

"You honestly thought you would get away with?" Yao asked mocking and grabbed him by the chin. "You thought you could kill Alfred? Thought he would be without protection and be like a little lamb to slaughter."

Yao's nails were biting into the man's skin. Blood slowly coating his fingernails and it was of course not his own blood.

"You silly pathetic drug addict whore. My little half-brothers are best friends with Alfred. As if I could let him be killed for they would be very depressed about it." Yao said darkly and he hated to admit it, but even if Alfred becomes of no use...he still wouldn't kill him or have him killed..although yes he can still dream about the death of Alfred.

'Even if Alfred becomes useless. I won't kill him for if I did...then Kiku and Im Yong Soo would be depressed about it.' Yao thought and he moved his hand away from the man's chin. 'Not to mention Alfred is their only friend..'

Ivan walks inside of the basement. His violet eyes narrowed with hatred when looking at the man who dared to try and kill his pretty little sunflower. Yao handed the Russian a scalpel.

"You dared to try to murder my precious sunflower." Ivan said darkly as he moved the scalpel close to the man's right eye. "You frightened my sunflower. You will pay dearly for what you have done."

'This drug addict whore will not live to regret his actions and words.' Yao thought as he grabbed himself a scalpel.

"I hardly ever torture. I mainly just kill, da." Ivan commented out loud.

'We are bonding over torture.' Yao thought briefly as him and the violet eyed Russian started to pull the man's nail off using scalpels. The man's cries of pains was somewhat muffled by the gag.

"If you hit an artery then the he'll bleed out within minutes depending on how deep you cut it." Yao stated calmly to Ivan. "Torture can be a delicate process."

Meanwhile Pyotr is teaching defensive moves to the children he has been assigned to protect with his life.

"It's like a dance." Pyotr said to them. He really doesn't know a lot of English, but knows enough to communicate. Alfred felt slightly better as he mimicked Pyotr's moves. Kiku and Im Yong Soo already know those moves for they had been recently taught by Yao, but they decided to mimicked Pyotr just to be nice and make him feel important.

* * *

><p><strong>Please Review and Thank You. <strong>


	43. Reward

**I do not own Axis Powers Hetalia. **

**Well, Ivan mainly kills people rather than torturing & killing them because due to the fact he wants to be get it done and over with so he can go on to do other things. Warning: A bit of Torture and...Yao asks for a reward since he saved Alfred and he tells Ivan what he wants as a reward.**

**My Pretty Little Sunflower**

**By waterrain**

* * *

><p>Pyotr kept a close eye on the three kids. He looked down at his watch and noticed the time is growing late.<p>

"I'll make something for dinner." Pyotr commented simply. He isn't a good cook and his skills in the kitchen are rather limited. Most of the time he calls a place that delivers food.

'I hope I don't end up poisoning them by mistake due to my horrible cooking skills...' Pyotr thought, his grey eyes going wide in horror, and he was having second thoughts on making dinner. 'If I don't cook they might starve and I might end up being punished by the Boss . If I cook I might end up poisoning them which would end up with me being killed by the Boss.'

Alfred noticed Pyotr turning pale, grey eyes wide, and the American boy thought for a moment.

"There are some left overs from when Ivan cooked last night." Alfred commented cheerfully and he walks over to the refrigerator. The American boy pulls out the container, walks over to Pyotr, and places the container onto his hands. "All you have to do is heat it up for two minutes and thirty seconds in the microwave."

'That is a relief.' Pyotr thought as he took off the lid and placed it inside of the microwave. 'I didn't know the Boss cooks.'

Ivan used scissors to cut off the man's clothing.

"Don't worry we won't fuck a filthy disgusting ugly drug addict whore like yourself." Yao said in a chilling voice. Within minutes the man is hanging upside down by his ankles, completely naked, barely alive, and he silently prayed for death to claim him for then he'll be free of this pure hell. Ivan cut off his toes. Yao cut off his fingers. The man's throat raw from screaming for hours, his eyes burning from the countless tears, and then the Chinese man used a knife to cut off the man's penis.

"Now time to put this whore out of its misery." Yao commented simply as he grabbed a long metal pole and stood up onto the chair. Ivan wrinkles his nose in disgust as Yao swiftly shoved a long metal pole down into the man's ass and it went all the way through the skull.

"So what do you think Ivan?" Yao asked causally to the Russian as he got off of the chair.

"Time consuming." Ivan replied simply and he thought for a moment. "Do you normally use torture?"

"Yes. Relieves my anger and I enjoy torturing people. It is pretty relaxing." Yao informed the violet eyed Russian. The Chinese man walked over to Ivan and looks up into those lovely violet eyes. Yao kissed him on the lips.

"Not to mention afterwards I feel a bit turned on." Yao whispered in a low voice. Ivan frowned and wrinkled his nose at him in distaste.

"There is a dead person...with a pole going from the ass all the way through the skull." Ivan commented as he shakes his head. "Not to mention it will start smelling up the place soon."

"You disturbed, Ivan?" Yao asked while running his fingers through Ivan's hair.

"I kill. I really do not use torture." Ivan stated calmly as he grabbed Yao's hands and stares down into his eyes. "Best to burn the body before it starts to really reek."

By the time Ivan and Yao arrived the children were asleep on the sofa. Pyotr drinking coffee to make sure he stayed awake after all he'll be punished or worse if he was asleep before his boss arrived home.

"You did a good job, Pyotr." Ivan commented cheerfully and he pat him on the head. "You can go back home. You can keep the cup, da."

"Thank you, Boss." Pyotr said before walking out the door making sure not to walk too fast or too slow. Ivan locked the front door. Alfred, Kiku, and Im Yong Soo sleeping peacefully on the sofa. The Russian softly kissed his sunflower on the forehead.

"Imagine if I wasn't here, Ivan." Yao commented to him. Ivan turns around and looks at him.

"Thank you for saving Alfred." Ivan muttered quietly. Yao smiles at him and holds his hands.

"No need to say thank you." Yao said calmly. "You can give me a reward."

"What do you want as a reward?" Ivan asked in a low voice and he has a feeling what the Chinese man would want from him.

"Shower sex ." Yao said to him. Ivan sighed heavily before agreeing. The Russian grabbed a few outfits before walking into the bathroom with Yao. Ivan made sure to lock the door and he swiftly stripped himself. Yao was more delicate, slowly undressing, and folding up his outfit while glancing at the Russian. Ivan turned on the water and didn't bother paying attention to Yao.

'Best to get this over with.' Ivan thought as he stepped into the shower.

Alfred woke up, he covered a yawn, and walked upstairs planning to sleep in Ivan's bed. However he heard sounds coming from the bathroom and for a moment thought maybe it was ghosts, but then walked over and listened. The voices are Ivan and Yao.

'What are they doing in the bathroom together?' Alfred thought, he crossed his arms, and frowned. 'Why does Yao get to be in there? I want to shower with Ivan, but..Ivan always says no to me. It's not fair that Yao gets to be in there.'

The American boy pressed his ear against the door listening and after a while his cheeks started to burn.

"You have a nice ass, Ivan." Yao said calmly as he hugged the Russian from behind. Ivan wrinkled his nose as he recalled how the Chinese man shoved a long metal pole down into the man's ass and it went all the way through the skull. Yao moved his hands upwards, toying with Ivan's nipples, and lips kissing the Russian's back. Ivan bit down on his lips and kept himself from making any sounds. Yao's hands travel downwards, spreading Ivan's legs, and softly caressing the Russian's thighs.

"I'm very experienced at sex. I know how to pleasure men and women." Yao commented as he moved his length forward, it went between Ivan's cheeks, and slowly rubbing at the Russian's hole.

Alfred's eyes narrowed, his ear still pressed against the door, and he frowned to himself. The sex education book only mentioned sex between males and females...nothing about sex between two males.

'Is it possible for people of the same gender to have sex?' Alfred thought as he listened in. 'Why is Yao talking about being very experienced at sex?'

Yao could feel Ivan's hips arching backwards. He moves his right hand up and began to play with the Russian's manhood.

"You want my cock inside of your ass?" Yao asked teasingly and Ivan couldn't stop himself from releasing a moan.

"Stop teasing me." Ivan moaned, his cheeks burning, and he felt ashamed of himself. Yao teased him by rubbing the Russian's hole for several minutes and feeling the hardness of Ivan's manhood. Alfred felt aroused as he heard Ivan moaning, but yet his heart ached for Yao is the one causing the Russsian to make those sounds.

"Damn you, Yao." Ivan said breathlessly.

"Say that you love my cock and I'll enter you." Yao groaned and he moved his hands upwards to play with Ivan's nipples. Purposefully neglecting the Russian's hard on. Ivan's hips arched backwards, he grabbed Yao's hips, and firmly moved the Chinese man inside of him. Yao decided it is best to stop teasing Ivan otherwise the Russian will get really upset.

"I wonder if you'll ever do that certain someone." Yao commented as he went in and out of the violet eyed Russian.

"Shut up and no." Ivan groaned and he prefered to not think about it. His sunflower is pure, innocent, and doesn't want to taint his pretty little sunflower. Not to mention doesn't want want any possible harm to come to Alfred.

"Think he'll want to do you?" Yao asked as he moved his hands back down and could feel that Ivan is close to climaxing.

"Ngh...my sunflower is innocent. He wouldn't want to do this.." Ivan moaned, Yao's hands moved faster, and faster. The Russian came onto his hands and body trembling from the aftermath. He felt as Yao came inside of him. The Chinese man was softly panting and he wraps his arms wrapped around Ivan's hips. Alfred's eyes felt like they were burning, he sat down against the outside of the bathroom door, and countined to listen in although his heart is really hurting.

"It feels nice being inside of you, Ivan." Yao commented and his cock still nestled inside of the Russian. "You love my cock, right?"

"My body is a tratior." Ivan stated, his eyes looking away, and he sighs deeply to himself. He doesn't like Yao, but yet his body reacts to him and it is tiresome. He could feel Yao's manhood still inside of him. After a few minutes of silent Yao moves his cock out of the Russian. Ivan turns around chest to chest with the Chinese man.

"Alfred is growing older...he'll be thirteen soon..." Yao said calmly to him.

"I know." Ivan stated as he leaned against the back of the shower wall. Yao hugs him and he moves his manhood between Ivan's legs so their their cocks would be touching. The Russian bit down on his lip to keep himself from gasping.

"He'll start asking questions about his body." Yao commented as he moves his hands up and running his fingers through Ivan's hair.

"I gave him a sex education book. I wrote translation of it into English and he knows what is happening to his body." Ivan informed him.

"Did it mention about sex between those of the same gender?" Yao asked curiously to the Russian.

"No. It was just a basic one." Ivan said calmly and the Chinese man looked at him. "I do not believe my sunflower wants to have sex. He hasn't blossomed."

"You know Ivan. I'm rather enjoying my reward for saving Alfred." Yao commented as he rubbed against Ivan. The Russian's lip is bleeding and the Chinese man licked the blood. "Because I saved him...I got to have shower sex with you, Ivan."

Alfred stood up, quietly walked away, and went into Ivan's bedroom. He flipped down on his stomach and placed his face down onto Ivan's pillow. Silent tears falling down on the pillow. He wonders why it hurts so much that Ivan is having sex with Yao.

'I hate Yao. He kept me from being killed by that man, but...' Alfred thought as he clenched the blanket. 'Because he saved me...Ivan agreed to have sex with him.'

"I would have rather died." Alfred muttered bitterly to himself and his voice was muffled by the pillow.

"What do you think he would think of me doing you everytime I come over with Kiku and Im Yong Soo?" Yao asked the violet eyed Russian.

"I think my sunflower would be happy." Ivan commented in a low voice, he glances away, and thought for a moment. "After all I'm doing such things so he will be able to see his best friends. He is really happy when Kiku and Im Yong Soo come over."

'Ah, I don't believe Alfred would be happy at all.' Yao thought and he briefly smirked to himself for Alfred would be very upset, but it is for the best that the American boy never finds out.

"Yes, I think he would be very happy about you doing so he can see his best friends." Yao said cheerfully, he squirted some soap on his hands, and began rubbing Ivan's chest covering it with soap. Then he moved his hands down and started soaping up his length along with Ivan's. The Russian's hips arched forward and Yao's manhood was eagerly rubbing against the Russian's. Ivan's fingernails were biting into Yao's back, the Chinese man groaned in pleasure, and he could feel that the Russian is drawing blood.

Yao kissed him deeply on the lips, muffling the sounds, and the Russian's legs spreading further apart. They came at the same time and he noticed Ivan's cheeks are completely flushed.

"No need to be ashamed of enjoying sex." Yao whispered and Ivan glared at him.

",But I do not like you." Ivan said to him.

"Ah, I don't like like you either. People don't have feelings towards each other in order to have sex." Yao said to him and he didn't tell the Russian 'I actually love you'. After all he knows Ivan would use that against him.

'Just like how I use his feelings for Alfred against him.' Yao thought as he ran his hands up and down the Russian's sides. He moves his soapy index finger inside of Ivan, the Russian squirmed a bit, and the Chinese man added another soapy finger.

"Well your body loves the feel of me." Yao commented smugly and after a moment added. "I love the feel of your body, Ivan."

Alfred turned around, the back of his head on the pillow, and decided to wait up for Ivan. He lost track of time, but Ivan finally enters and lays down on the bed.

"I missed you, Ivan. I was worried about you." Alfred commented as he crawled on top of the Russian and wrapped his arms around Ivan's chest.

"Sorry to worry you, Alfred." Ivan muttered quietly, he felt tired, and his body flinched when he felt Alfred's hand on his bottom. Within moments the American boy moved his hand away.

'I feel rather sore.' Ivan thought and softly sighed. 'Not to mention sleepy. I just want to sleep, but must comfort my little sunflower.'

'Yao hurt Ivan's bottom...he put his..I hate Yao.' Alfred thought as he hugged the Russian. 'Don't worry, I'll make sure to be really careful so that Yao won't have a chance to save me again.'

"I'm alright. I can handle myself, da." Ivan said in a comforting voice. "It is late and best to be asleep."

"Where is Yao?" Alfred asked him in a low voice. He silently hoped and prayed that Yao went home.

"He has gone home. I helped him put Kiku and Im Yong Soo into his car." Ivan informed him and he drifted off to sleep. Alfred smiled for Yao is gone...at least for now.

'Ivan agreeing to have sex with Yao was a one time thing...All I have to do is make sure I don't need to be rescued at least not by Yao...I don't want him to get a reward and be able to have sex with Ivan.' Alfred thought as he drifted off to sleep, feeling safe, and secure.

* * *

><p><strong>Please Review and Thank You.<strong>


	44. Cake

**I do not own Axis Powers Hetalia. **

**Well, I bought a pre-owned Fire Emblem Awakening on August 2 2013. By the way I really love the game ^_^ playing as a Male!Robin, but I plan to make a Female!Robin at some point...I enjoy the Support Conversation a whole lot and already on Chapter 13 of the Game...Anyway back to the fanfic.**

**My Pretty Little Sunflower**

**By waterrain**

* * *

><p>It is July fourth and now Alfred is thirteen years old.<p>

"Happy birthday." Ivan said cheerfully as he handed him a birthday gift. Alfred grinned widely at the Russian and opened up the gift. He was shocked when his sunflower's blue eyes filled up with tears. The Russian was stunned for why is Alfred crying and was the polar bear toy that awful or something.

"Reminds me of Mattie. My twin brother." Alfred said to him, his voice slightly breaking, and he hugs Ivan tightly. "Thank you, Ivan."

Ivan hugs him back and a few minutes later Alfred calmed down.

"I try not to think about Mattie, but I really do miss him. I hope he is doing okay." Alfred commented quietly. Ivan remains quiet and he pats him gently on the head. The Russian remembers the lie he had told to his little sunflower 'I bought you from your father. Your mother and twin know that you would be sold, but they didn't tell you. They kept you in the dark'. Ivan recalled the phone call he had received regarding Alfred's Father. Alfred's father had been killed and eaten by one underlings. He did not order any of his underlings to kill Alfred's father. Of course he killed the underling who killed Alfred's father.

"I made you a cake." Ivan said calmly and Alfred smiled brightly at him. It was a strawberry cake with vanilla icing. The Russian cut a few slices of cake, grabbed a plate along with a fork, and placed a slice of cake onto it. "Here you go, Sunflower."

"Thank you, Ivan." Alfred commented cheerfully and he started to eat the piece of cake. Ivan briefly watched before grabbing a slice of cake and eating it using his hand not a fork for he didn't feel like walking back over to grab a fork. The thirteen year old watched as Ivan licked his fingers, violet eyes focused, making sure to get all of the vanilla icing off, and Alfred's cheeks turned a faint shade of pink at the sight.

"Are you feeling ill?" Ivan asked in a concerned tone of voice.

"I'm alright." Alfred replied and stretched his arms. Ivan nods his head, stands up, turns on the water, and washes his hands.

'I'm not looking forward to tonight.' Ivan thought and he turns off the water. 'Well at least Alfred will be thrilled for his friends will be staying the night today.'

* * *

><p><strong>Please Review and Thank You.<strong>

**Alfred's Birthday Gift was bought in *Chapter 41***

**Alfred's twin brother had given him a soft white bear before the move to Alaska *Chapter 2***

**Ivan had told that lie in *Chapter 7***

**Ivan recieved the phone call regarding Alfred's father in *Chapter 17* and then he killed his underling in *Chapter 20***


	45. Sorrow

**My Pretty Little Sunflower**

**By waterrain**

* * *

><p>Matthew Jones was worried when Alfred didn't call him. After all his twin calls daily and always talking for a total of thirty minutes. Of course said time was split evenly between him and his mom.<p>

'It has already been three days since I talked to Alfred.' Matthew thought as he stared at the telephone. 'I wonder when he'll call. I forgot what the phone number is..'

"Mom..What is the phone number? I want to try and call Alfred." Matthew commented to his mom. He was confused as to why his mom looks close to tears and after about a minute she hugged him tightly in her arms.

"Mattie..I don't know how to tell you this..but the place where Alfred and your father live...it has been burned down." Matthew's mom said quietly, her voice breaking up, and tears falling down. "Alfred and your father are missing."

Matthew was in shock, his eyes wide, and brain trying to process the information. He hugged his mom back.

* * *

><p>One year passes by slowly and painfully. Matthew cried himself to sleep almost every night. His mother did her best to comfort him, but in the end they both ended up crying. Life for them was difficult.<p>

* * *

><p>Another year passes by still no signs of Alfred or his father. Matthew no longer cried, but his heart ached. He barely smiled or laughed. His interactions with peers were limited. It was almost as if he was invisible. He was doing well in school, but didn't really talk to anyone.<p>

"Hey, Matthew. I heard about what happened. People say time heals all wounds." A male classmate of Matthew commented to him.

"Those people have no idea." Matthew whispered, his voice rough with the lack of use, and he punched his classmate in the face. Since then his peers avoided him and quietly whisper 'You got to be careful of the quiet ones'.

* * *

><p>On his thirteenth birthday he was home alone waiting for his mom to return from the store. It is dark outside, the stars are out, and his mom isn't back yet.<p>

"I just to see my twin again. I miss Alfred." Matthew says quietly while looking up at the stars and hugging a soft white bear close to himself. Ever since his parents divorced he didn't really talk to his father. All of the sudden all he saw was darkness and fell down on the ground. Matthew was knocked out cold.

* * *

><p><strong>Please Review and Thank You.<strong>


End file.
